Chicos Heteros
by Nina Castle
Summary: ¿Cuán lejos te atreves a llegar para ganarlo todo? Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson comparten casi todo: El equipo de fútbol universitario, un apartamento, y la misma naturaleza extremadamente competitiva. Gracias a ese espíritu de no rendirse jamás, están a punto de compartir más de lo que esperaban...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! _

_Ya se que debería estar actualizando Ride y no publicando una nueva historia, pero la verdad necesitaba algo para distraer mi cerebro antes de que explote, y pasar días y días traduciendo entre 20.000 a 40.000 palabras de Ride, esta haciendo mi cerebro un poco demente. :D _

_Esta historia no es muy larga, consta de 7 capítulos + epilogo y lo actualizare muy rápido. Esta es una adaptación de Evangeline Anderson y rectifico que ni la historia ni los personajes son propiedad mía. _

_Disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews para saber que opinan de la historia. _

* * *

– Hombre, necesito algo de verde, nos patearan el culo fuera de aquí si no pagamos la renta. Y no porque sea nuestro último mes aquí, significa que quiera pasarlo durmiendo en la calle. –Blaine Anderson se dejó caer junto con su compañero de cuarto, Kurt Hummel, en el destartalado sofá de cuero negro que daba a la pantalla plana. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro, lucia la piel bronceada y unos ojos que hacían recordar a Kurt la almendra de un caramelo. A pesar de sus palabras deprimentes, no parecía demasiado preocupado por la posibilidad de ser expulsado de su apartamento.

Pero Blaine nunca se enojaba por mucho tiempo. Tenía una personalidad acomodaticia, lo que era bueno teniendo en cuenta su tamaño. Un metro setenta y tres de puro musculo -si hubiera querido ser una mala bestia podría haberlo sido con facilidad y no habría sido un bonito espectáculo. Así que era bueno que casi siempre estuviera de un humor relajado.

-Hubiéramos tenido un montón de dinero para pagar la renta sino lo hubieras gastado en "el humo de la victoria" –Gruño Kurt, deseando que Blaine no ocupara tanto espacio en el sofá. Debería haber habido un montón de sitio para dos personas de tamaño normal en el destartalado sofá de cuero, pero él y Blaine eran chicos grandes. Kurt era aproximadamente unos centímetros más alto y casi igual de musculoso, pero aparte de eso, no creía que él y Blaine se parecieran mucho. De hecho, eran casi por completo opuestos dado que Kurt tenía el pelo castaño claro, y ojos de un azul pálido. También era el más serio y tranquilo de los dos. No es que necesitara mucho para ser más tranquilo que Blaine, pensó, dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo. Había atravesado huracanes menos ruidosos y que no formaban tanto escándalo.

– ¡Ah!, vamos, Kurt. –Blaine golpeo a su compañero de habitación en los bíceps. – Teníamos que tener algo con que celebrar. ¡Habíamos ganado las Finales!, Es nuestro último año y ¡por fin lo logramos! Dime que el trofeo no se veía bien cuando nos lo entregaron.– Blaine agarro la cabeza de Kurt con una llave y comenzó a luchar en broma. – Admítelo. Vamos admítelo.

– Basta ya, Blaine – Kurt luchaba contra los brazos que le apretaban el cuello. Pero tuvo que admitir que esa victoria que todavía excitaba a su compañero de habitación había sido un triunfo muy satisfactorio. Blaine era el capitán de fútbol de la Universidad de Florida del Sur y Kurt era el Portero y habían terminado su última temporada como campeones. Estar en el equipo fue la forma en que se habían conocido en primer lugar y antes de terminar su primer semestre como novatos, habían decidido compartir una habitación.

En un principio había sido una dura adaptación para el vivir con un tipo como Blaine. A Kurt le gustaban las cosas ordenadas mientras que Blaine era un vago total. Además, a Kurt le gustaba dormir a sus horas ya que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo escolar, y Blaine siempre era una fiesta a punto de empezar, y solo sacaba de sus clases la marca del asiento de sus pantalones. Lo más repugnante era la facilidad con la que Blaine sacaba buenas notas mientras que Kurt tenía que trabajar en serio para ello. Por otra parte, Blaine se dirigía a la facultad de negocios después de haber obtenido su licenciatura y Kurt aspiraba a convertirse en farmacéutico. La Química Orgánica era bastante más dura que los modelos de negocios y gráficos, se recordaba Kurt a sí mismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las diferencias de personalidades, o tal vez a causa de ellas, eran buenos amigos y él no estaba realmente enfadado con su compañero. Pero tenía que obtener el dinero de la renta de algún lugar.

– Yo digo que llevemos tu preciosa televisión de pantalla plana a una casa de empeños para ver cuánto sacamos por ella –dijo sentándose más erguido y fingiendo no darse cuenta que el brazo de Blaine todavía estaba sobre sus hombros. El contacto informal era otra cosa a la que había tenido que acostumbrarse a la hora de estar con Blaine, era un tipo muy cariñoso.

-¿Estás loco? –Blaine le dirigió una mirada incrédula- . Kurt, de ninguna manera empeñaremos mi pantalla plana. ¿Dónde veremos porno, si lo hacemos?

Kurt se removió incomodo sobre el sofá. –Tú eres el que siempre quiere ver esa mierda en vez de estudiar. –Recordó la última vez que vieron juntos alguno de la extensa colección de DVD's triple equis de su compañero y el recuerdo no le hizo sentir exactamente… cómodo. De hecho, solo pensar en ello hizo que sintiera su rostro enrojecer. Pero Blaine no pareció darse cuenta de su apuro.

-El capitán Polla y su buque de semen Tetas Grandes no será lo mismo sin la pantalla plana. Ninguno será ESPN, para el caso.

-Los chicos heteros y su pornografía procreadora –la nueva voz llego desde el único asiento aparte en el salón de su apartamento, un profundo sillón de mimbre con un abolsado cojín color rojo Paisley que Kurt había heredado de su hermana mayor cuando esta había decidido redecorar. Jeff Sterling levanto la vista de su nuevo iPhone, con el que estaba jugando y puso cara de asco. – Todo tipo de coños aquí y vaginas allá… ¡Uf! ¡Como podéis ver esa mierda!

-¡Hey! Al menos nosotros no vemos a chicos haciéndoselo por el culo, chico gay. –Blaine lo dijo sin malicia, con una sonrisa en sus facciones de "Chico Americano" que mostraba que estaba de broma.

A Kurt le había sorprendido que un macho alfa deportista como su compañero de habitación pudiera tener amigos gays. El mismo provenía de un medio profundo y represivo, en el que "esa gente", como su madre los llamaba, casi nunca eran mencionados, muchos menos considerados amigos. Pero cuando la madre de Blaine se divorció tenia toneladas de "compañeros de compras" homosexuales, por lo que Blaine se sentía completamente a gusto, incluso con el orgullo de serlo Jeff y su compañero Nick.

Los dos _Es Gays_, como Blaine los llamo, y luego el nombre se propago a través del campus de la USF, dónde, como Blaine parecía haber sabido, no importaba el sexo, orientación sexual, religión o raza, y el mismo le gustaba a todo el mundo.

-Si necesitas dinero desesperadamente, tú y Kurt podéis hacer lo mismo que hicimos Nick y yo. –dijo Jeff, jugueteando con su juguete nuevo. Parecía estar teniendo problemas configurando el teléfono, el ceño fruncido por la concentración ante la pantalla.

-¿Y cómo es eso, Jeffy? ¿Tú y Nick estuvieron haciendo su propio porno gay, ahora? ¿Chupándose las pollas uno al otro para conseguir dinero? –Blaine sonrió a Jeff e hizo un gesto con la mano que no estaba masajeando el cuello de Kurt, como si estuviera metiendo una gruesa polla en su boca.

-Vamos, Blaine –dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño. Estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que su atlético compañero de cuarto hablaba sobre el sexo gay.

A principios de su amistad eso le había hecho sentir realmente incomodo, hasta que se acostumbró a ello. Últimamente, sin embargo, notaba que el tema le llenaba de ansiedad por razones que no podía definir. Guardo su inquietud para sí mismo, como casi siempre. No era fácil cuando Blaine se ponía en marcha. Como ahora.

-Quiero decir, siempre me pregunte –Blaine continuó conversando-. ¿Quién de ustedes da y quien recibe? ¿Quién chupa y quien traga?

-Ambos, si es que necesitas saberlo. –Jeff dirigió una mirada indiferente. Era imposible estar molesto con Blaine, porque no importaba lo burda que fuera su pregunta, siempre iba acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora. –Pero Nick es quien domina la relación, si eso es lo que estas preguntando.

-¿Así que el monta tu culo cuando hacen porno gay? –Pregunto Blaine con fingida seriedad-. Porque lo mismo pasa conmigo y con Kurt, aquí. Me pongo encima y le monto como la pequeña y dulce perra que es, y el ama cada minuto.

-Te lo he dicho, Blaine, corta esta mierda –Gruño Kurt, apartándose de la mano acariciante de su compañero con súbita irritación.

¿Por qué su compañero nunca le podía dejar tranquilo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar diciendo esas cosas embarazosas y ridículas? Cosas que se transformaban en imágenes en la cabeza de Kurt, y en las que prefería no pensar.

Ya será bastante malo si no estuvieran durmiendo juntos casi todas las noches, bueno, no durmiendo juntos, pero si en la misma cama, con sus cuerpos tocándose, sus brazos alrededor del otro…

-¿Qué? –Blaine interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos – Hey, Kurt, ustedes saben que estoy bromeando. Y en serio, realmente quiero saber cómo Los _Es Gays _consiguieron dinero. ¿No has visto todos los nuevos juguetes que tienen? –Señalo con envidia el teléfono GPS de Jeff.

-Te lo iba a decir antes que comenzaras a denigrar mi orientación sexual. –Jeff puso una mano sobre sus caderas y dirigió una mirada a Blaine.

Blaine suspiro. –Tú y tus poses. Sabes que solo estoy bromeando, Jeffy. Así que escúpelo.

-Bueno… -Jeff hablo lentamente, su concentración seguía estando atrapada por el nuevo teléfono-. ¿Has visto esos anuncios en todos los paneles de publicidad del campus, buscando modelos masculinos?

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Kurt se encontró a si mismo preguntando-. Pensé que la agencia de modelos era la tapadera de algún tipo de sitio web gay.

-Y así es, chico. –Jeff levanto la vista de la pantalla del teléfono y enarco una ceja en su dirección-. Están buscando chicos guapos dispuestos a posar juntos así que Nick y yo fuimos, y salimos con dos de los grandes. Pero el fotógrafo del sitio me dijo que todos los solicitantes que ha estado recibiendo parecen twinks y está buscando algo diferente.

Kurt frunció el ceño -¿Twinks?

-Gays afeminados con figuras esbeltas y cuerpos de nadador como Nick y yo –explico Jeff. –Ahora está buscando algunos atletas para un nuevo sitio que va a ser llamado Str8te Boys, se escribe con un ocho en vez de una a. Muy hip-hop.

-¿Str8te Boys? ¿Por qué diablos querrían ver a dos tipos heterosexuales, uh, montándoselo –exigió saber Blaine

Jeff se encogió de hombros –Por la misma razón que un procreador como tú le gusta ver dos chicas guapas montándoselo juntas. Pues de la misma manera, a alguna gente (y no todos son hombres gay, como piensas, hay un montón de perversas chicas heteros también) les gusta ver a chicos heteros juntos. –Suspiro –Y además, hay algo tan caliente en la idea de dos chicos heteros teniendo su primera vez… tocándose el uno al otro… a tientas… no muy seguros de lo que están haciendo, pero dispuestos a intentar cualquier cosa…

-Ya basta. –Blaine hizo una mueca y levanto una mano para detenerlo -¿Así que estás diciendo que ellos están abriendo un nuevo sitio solamente con tipos heterosexuales como modelos?

-… Chicos con apariencia de heteros, porque, fíate de mí, solo porque un hombre parezca heterosexual, eso no significa que no sea una reinona en su interior. –Subrayo Jeff - Chicos heteros que no les importe acercarse un poco el uno al otro para unas cuantas fotos y habrá un montón de verdes, como los llama Blaine de manera tan encantadora.

-¿Cómo de cerca? - pregunto Blaine, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza -¿Tan cerca como para chuparse mutuamente la polla? Porque no creo que Kurt y yo estemos preparados para eso, Jeffy. Incluso si nos echan con una patada en el culo por no pagar alquiler.

Jeff les echó un vistazo antes de sacudir la cabeza –No creo que tengan que hacerlo, o no lo hubiera sugerido –murmuro –pero no, solo harían algunas tomas sin camisa y podrían sacar provecho de ello. Están buscando más la sugerencia de sexo que el acto en sí, creo.

-¿Sugerencia de sexo? –Kurt frunció el ceño -¿Qué diablos significa eso? –No es que lo estuviera considerando, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero aun así…

Jeff suspiro y dejo su teléfono. –Mira te lo mostrare. ¿Dónde está tú portátil, Blaine? ¿O lo empeñaste por drogas?

-Oye, esa hierba ha sido el único humo que he tenido en los últimos meses –Blaine protesto con el ceño fruncido, incluso cuando se levantó para ir a buscar su ordenador portátil –Tu sabes que mi cuerpo es un templo.

-Sí, pero tu boca es atea –replico Jeff.

-Eh, muy buena, hombre –Kurt le sonrió a Jeff y este le guiño un ojo.

-El chico está caliente. El chico está en llamas. –Jeff lamio el dedo y se lo llevo a su culo mientras hacia un silbido suave como si hubiera tocado algo caliente.

-Sí, sí, sabemos que eres un lanzallamas –Blaine gruño, volviendo con la portátil. Se lo entregó a Jeff –Así que, muéstranos lo que significa "sugerencia de sexo", chico gay.

-Bien. –Los finos dedos de Jeff volaron por el teclado del ordenador portátil durante unos minutos y luego se lo entrego a Blaine. –Así, Chico hetero.

Blaine miro a la imagen en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, como esperando ver algo que le hiciera apagarla. Luego de un momento, miro a Kurt con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

-Hey, compañero, ven a ver.

-Tráelo aquí, si quieres que lo vea –respondió Kurt. Él no quería moverse de la seguridad del sofá. No porque fuera perezoso. Si no porque el masaje que le dio Blaine en su cuello le había provocado un problema distinto. Sus shorts eran lo suficientemente holgados como para ocultar su semi-erecta polla si permanecía sentado, pero si se levantaba… Kurt apretó la mandíbula. Era mejor quedarse sentado hasta que el problema hubiera desaparecido.

-Muy bien asno perezoso. –Blaine paseo por la habitación y se instaló en el sofá de nuevo, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. No es que Kurt le fuera a decir que se apartara, nunca se lo había dicho en todos los años de compartir alojamiento y se vería raro si empezara ahora. En su lugar, miro hacia abajo a la pantalla del Toshiba.

Él había estado esperando algo más desagradable, como calientes agujeros peludos o el oso y sus chicos, esos sitios de internet que a veces abría por accidente mientras buscaba porno. Pero las imágenes en la pantalla eran sorprendentemente suaves.

Un montaje de cuatro fotos agrupadas en un formato banner corría por la parte superior de la pantalla. Era como Jeff había dicho, ambos modelos eran delgados y afeminados, y obviamente gays. En una foto había dos chicos caminando juntos, tomados de la mano. En la siguiente estaban buscando a caballito, uno de ellos subido en la espalda del otro hablándole al oído. En la tercera, estaban sin camisa y uno de los muchachos estaba sentado entre las piernas del otro, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

Pero, fue la cuarta foto la que realmente capturo la imaginación de Kurt. En ella, uno de los chicos guapos gay estaba apoyado contra una ventana similar a la escarcha blanca, con una luz clara y pura derramándose en torno a él. Su pareja estaba acunando su mejilla y se miraban a los ojos fervosamente. "Como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada." Se encontró pensando.

El titulo bajo el banner de un de los guapos chicos decía simplemente: "_Imagínanos, juntos"_

-Wow. –Blaine soltó el aliento en el oído de Kurt –Eso es… no sé si podríamos hacer eso.

Jeff resoplo -¿De qué estás hablando, Blaine? Ustedes siempre están el uno encima del otro. Jugando al Gay Chicken y toda esa mierda.

-Así es el Gay Chicken –Blaine asintió con la cabeza –Yo juego porque soy el Rey y el todavía campeón vigente. Nadie puede vencerme, ¿no es así Kurt? –Se volvió a Kurt con una sonrisa inconcebible.

Kurt gimió y miro a Jeff –No dejes que empiece.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El sitio web y cualquier idea de conseguir dinero para pagar la renta se había perdido. Blaine estaba fuera de control.

-Gay Chicken, Gay Chicken… -Se giró hacia Kurt en el sofá, con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y la otra en su muslo –Vamos, Kurt, sabes que me deseas.

-Basta Blaine, no estoy de humor –Gruño Kurt

-Claro que sí. _Siempre_ estás de humor. –Blaine se inclinó, sonriendo burlonamente.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante su compañero de cuarto. Cualquier otro tipo habría dado marcha atrás ante la mirada peligrosa en sus ojos, pero sabía que Blaine no retrocedería por nada. Tampoco Kurt, por regla general, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado. Pero no podía, porque por alguna razón, todavía estaba duro (más duro que nunca, de hecho) y si el saltaba del sofá ahora, su estado de excitación quedaría expuesto. No había nada que hacer, salvo quedarse sentado y jugar el estúpido juego hasta que su molesto mejor amigo se diera por vencido y se ocupara de otras cosas.

-Gay Chicken –Susurro Blaine, inclinándose. La idea era acercarse a los labios del otro todo lo posible sin retroceder. El que se apartara primero perdía. Blaine siempre ganaba porque era un fiero competidor en lo que a deportes concernía –ya fuera futbol, beisbol, baloncesto, fútbol americano, tenis de mesa… o incluso Gay Chicken.

-Vamos Blaine, ya basta –murmuro Kurt mientras su compañero se acercaba más y más. Podía ver las manchas color oro y verde en los ojos de su compañero, sentir el olor del aftershave* ligeramente picante que llevaba y debajo de eso el cálido perfume de su piel.

-No me detendré hasta que te rindas - murmuro Blaine– Siempre juego para ganar, Kurt. Y tú sabes que siempre gano.

Kurt suspiro, sin dejar de mirar profundamente a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Por alguna razón, le recordó la imagen que había visto en la página web, los dos chicos mirándose el uno al otro –Si, siempre tienes que ganar, maricón –murmuro, sin saber si estaba enojado o… algo más. De momento, su polla había pasado de estar semi-dura a un estado de alerta-total, y no se atrevía a moverse. ¿O tal vez no quería?

Todo era muy confuso. Nunca antes había dejado que la boca de Blaine estuviera tan cerca de la suya. En el pasado, siempre se había echado para atrás, apartando su cara, admitiendo que el juego era demasiado para él, demasiado intenso. Pero esta vez se sentía congelado por el tiempo y el espacio, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar como el rostro expectantemente hermoso de su mejor amigo se acercaba.

Los cálidos labios rosados de Blaine rozaron los suyos, suavemente al principio, más firmes después. Mantuvo el beso por un largo rato, sin aliento, antes de retirarse una fracción de pulgada – ¿Quién es el marica ahora? –Su voz profunda era baja e íntima – ¿Te rindes, compañero?

Kurt se sintió como si alguien le hubiera clavado un pararrayos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y que ese rayo pasaba directamente a su polla. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? La actitud de Blaine y sus juegos nunca le habías afectado de esa manera. Bueno, no hasta hace poco, de todos modos. De nuevo pensó en saltar fuera del sofá y huir a su habitación. Pero eso se vería raro y, además, su erección sería demasiado obvia, incluso si se moviera rápido. Estaba atrapado, clavado en el sofá.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no me rindo? –pregunto, odiando el apero, jadeante tono de su voz.

-Tal vez nada. Tal vez _esto_. –Blaine se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo. Esta vez cuando sus bocas se encontraron Kurt sintió algo húmedo y caliente barriendo la comisura de sus labios "_Su lengua_" comprendió, un escalofrió recorriéndole. _"¡Maldita sea, realmente está lamiéndome!"_

Abrió la boca para protestar y de pronto la lengua de Blaine estaba allí, sondeando delicadamente entre sus labios, forzándole a reaccionar.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Kurt extendió la mano y tomo un puñado de su rizado cabello castaño. Atrayendo a Blaine aún más cerca, presiono su propia lengua profundamente dentro de la caliente y deliciosa boca que cubría la suya. Blaine sabía a canela, cerveza y calor. Sabía delicioso.

Entonces Blaine se apartó abruptamente, fingiendo que escupía y limpiaba su boca. -¡Hombre, Me besaste! ¡Realmente me diste un francés o alguna mierda de esas!

Kurt frunció el ceño. –Eso es lo que hay gilipollas. ¿Te rindes? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su propia confusión _"¿Que paso? ¿Lo bese? ¿Qué diablos paso?"_

Blaine frunció el ceño. -¡Maldita sea, Kurt, Nunca pierdo en el Gay Chicken!

-Tal vez porque siempre te dejo ganar.-Kurt sostuvo la mirada fija de su mejor amigo con la suya propia, negándose a apartar la mirada.

-Creo que es mejor que te rindas, Blaine. A menos que desees conseguir un completo paquete homosexualizado que jamás has tenido antes. –La voz seca de Jeff lo atrajo al presente. Pero por un momento Kurt había olvidado por completo que había alguien más en la habitación, aparte de él y su mejor amigo.

-¿Huh? –Blaine parecía un poco confundido, como si el beso lo hubiera pillado por sorpresa también. Lo que no debería ser así, dado que él lo había iniciado, pensó Kurt medio enfadado.

- Dije que tu chico Kurt no cederá esta vez. –Jeff sonrió –Así que al menos que quieras agacharte y dejar que te folle para demostrar lo extremadamente macho que eres, creo que tenemos un nuevo campeón reinante del Gay Chicken. Y hablando es eso… creo que es mejor ponerse en marcha. Nick quiere que vaya a almorzar con él y su madre. No lo estoy esperando con mucha ilusión. –Hizo una mueca.

-Uh, seguro. Muy bien. –Blaine aun sonaba aturdido, pero al menos se había levantado del sofá, poniendo distancia entre él y Kurt –Nos vemos, Jeffy. Gracias por venir.

-Hablaremos pronto, Chico Hetero. –Jeff les dirigió una mirada escrutadora antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento

-Ah, bueno, tengo que ir… Tengo que buscar algo en mi habitación. –Blaine asintió vagamente en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Claro. Nos vemos. –Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción porque su molesto mejor amigo finalmente saliera de su espacio personal. Pero cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta, algo atrajo la atención de Kurt. Había un bulto definido en la entrepierna de los pantalones vaqueros de su compañero.

Blaine estaba duro también.

* * *

_*****__ Loción para después de afeitarse. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, acá les dejo otro capitulo antes de irme a dormir, _

_Buenas noches (Madrugadas por acá)_

* * *

Kurt cambio de postura en su cama y suspiro.

Cerro los ojos y agarro de forma diferente su polla. Grandes, redondas y llenas tetas.

Erectos pezones rozados. Un húmedo, caliente coño… Se froto más fuerte, pero no estaba ocurriendo nada – a pesar de lo dolorosamente duro que se había puesto antes, sentado en el sofá con Blaine, ahora estaba en condiciones de hacer algo al respecto, su polla estaba solo a media asta.

Frustrado, abrió los ojos y miro al techo. Maldita sea, ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Había estado tumbado aquí por lo que le parecían horas, tratando de aliviarse para poder dormir bien por la noche. Era su rutina habitual porque después de masturbarse se apagaba como una luz. Era mejor que una pastilla para dormir en lo que se refería a Kurt, pero esta noche no parece poder conseguirlo. Mañana tenía un examen de Química Orgánica en el que le iban a patear el culo si no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pero su habitual biblioteca de imágenes mentales –la mayoría de ella compuestas por chicas calientes con poca ropa o ninguna– no estaba funcionando esta noche. En lugar de eso el seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Blaine en el sofá. Ese beso, ¿había sido un beso? Si no, ¿Qué demonios fue? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Porque este no era definitivamente el primer incidente extraño que había tenido lugar entre ellos en el pasado reciente. Era incluso más raro que la forma en la que Blaine y el compartían la cama la mayoría de las noches, lo cual, para ser honestos, Kurt había dejado de pensar que fuera extraño en lo absoluto.

Su arreglo para dormir había sucedido con tanta naturalidad que no le había parecido extraño en su momento, aunque era consciente de lo raro que se vería ante una persona ajena. No es que nadie fuera nunca a saberlo. Y si Kurt no deseaba que nadie supiera del arreglo para dormir entre él y Blaine, tan seguro como el infierno que tampoco quería que supieran que más había pasado entre ellos recientemente.

La mente de Kurt evito ese pensamiento –ese recuerdo. "_Estábamos borrachos esa noche. Bueno, Blaine si lo estaba, al menos. Así que eso no cuenta."_

Excepto que si no contaba, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? ¿Y por qué su polla estaba dura como una roca cuando hace un minuto había sido como una rama de apio que llevaba pasado una semana? Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acarició, tratando de no pensar en ello, tratando de no recordar, pero de alguna manera el recuerdo vino a él de todos modos…

**-K&B-**

_-__Amigo, ¿estás viendo eso otra vez?__ –La voz de Blaine sorprendió a Kurt, arruinando su concentración en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él en la pantalla plana. Dejo su cerveza y frunció el ceño a su compañero de cuarto._

_-__Me gusta, ¿y qué?_

_-__Es un poco gay, ¿no te parece?__ –Blaine sonrió y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que su muslo rozaba el de Kurt._

_-__Es una chica chupándosela a dos tipos.__ –Kurt señalo a la pantalla con irritación. _

_Se había aliviado con ese DVD llamado _"Un palo para cada hoyo",_ que era de lejos su favorito de la extensa colección de su compañero de cuarto, y no le gustaba ser interrumpido. – __¿Qué hay de gay en eso?__ –reclamó._

_-__Bueno, solo míralos.__ –Blaine señalo también a la pantalla. –__Quiero decir, ella se la está chupando a los dos, pero al mismo tiempo. Mierda, sus pollas se están frotando juntas mientras ella las lame. ¿Tú no crees que eso sea gay?_

_Kurt se encogió de hombros. De hecho, él había estado pensándolo mismo. Y mirando las pollas de los actores masculinos mucho más que los grandes pechos, desnudos y obviamente falsos de la actriz porno que estaba lamiéndolos. Que su mejor amigo dijera en voz alta sus propios pensamientos era inquietante._

_-__Probablemente solo lo hacen para poder conseguir una buena toma__ –murmuró, bebiendo un trago de la cerveza que tenía en la mesa a su lado._

_-__Dame algo de eso.__ –Blaine extendió la mano y Kurt le paso lo que quedaba. Blaine tomo un largo trago antes de pasársela de nuevo. –__Hey, hombre, no importa. Lo que sea que te _alivie_. Aunque realmente te la está poniendo dura, ¿huh?__ –Echo una ojeada al regazo de Kurt, donde el contorno de su gruesa erección era visible a través de sus pantalones._

_-__No es de tu maldita incumbencia__ –gruño Kurt. Sintió la repentina urgencia de cubrir el bulto que sobre-salía con la mano, pero parecería como si se la estuviera tocando._

_-Hey, Kurt, somos mejores amigos. Me lo puedes contar. –las palabras de Blaine eran un poco confusas, su aliento apestaba a whisky escoces. Kurt comprendió que el sorbo de su cerveza no era lo único que su amigo había bebido esa noche, y se relajó. Blaine siempre se volvía un bocanaza algo alocado, cuando estaba zumbando, por lo que no era de extrañar que se sintiera libre de hacer observaciones sobre la erección de Kurt._

_-__Bueno, sí, me excita. Es mi DVD favorito. ¿Estas feliz ahora?_

_-__No tanto como tú, aparentemente__ –Blaine seguía balbuceando, obviamente borracho. Pero su mano en la polla de Kurt pillo a este por sorpresa._

_-__¿Qué demonios, hombre? __–pregunto cuando sintió el gran puño de Blaine a través de la tela suelta de sus pantalones deportivos._

_-__Gay Chicken _Extremo_ –los ojos marrones de Blaine brillaban con la luz de la pantalla plana. – __¿Has oído hablar de él, Kurt? Es cuando, dos tipos se agarran la polla el uno al otro, y el primero en apartarse pierde. ¿Quieres jugar?_

_Kurt sabía que tenía que decir que no. Su mejor amigo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Por otra parte, conociendo a Blaine, habría hecho lo mismo estando mortalmente sobrio si la idea se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Era temerario – lo que explicaba el hecho de que no le diera miedo agarrar la polla de su mejor amigo. Una polla que ahora mismo estaba palpitando por _liberarse.

"_¡Dios! No debería hacer esto…" –__Bien.__ –Sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde, Kurt repaso y acuno el bulto de los cortos Jeans de su amigo. Blaine estaba duro también._

_-__¿Es esto demasiado gay para ti? __–El balbuceo había desaparecido de la profunda voz de Blaine, sustituido por un bajo tono sensual que Kurt solo había oído cuando su compañero de cuarto estaba seduciendo a alguna muñequita en el sofá._

_-__Naah __–dijo, siguiendo el juego. – __no demasiado gay.__ –El porno continuaba en la pantalla plana, pero ya no lo miraba. Lo único que podía sentir era la mano grande y masculina acunando su erección. Todo lo que podía ver era su propia mano devolviéndole el favor. La polla de su mejor amigo se sentía extraña bajo su mano –extraña, pero no mal. Solo diferente._

_-__¿Qué tal esto? __–La mano de Blaine se movió, acariciando suavemente desde la raíz a la punta, y otra vez, a través de los grises pantalones deportivos que Kurt llevaba puestos._

_Kurt contuvo un gemido. Podía sentirlo todo a través del fino material, y Dios, ¡nunca se sintió tan bien! _"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía demasiado increíble para detenerse._

_-__Nop__ –acertó a decir, y acompaño el movimiento de la mano de su compañero con una lenta caricia suya propia. Podía sentir la polla de Blaine palpitando bajo su mano, pero por alguna razón, en vez de causarle rechazo, la sensación le intrigaba._

_-__¿Qué hay de esto, entonces?__ –Sin dudarlo, Blaine deslizo su mano, y de repente sus dedos estaban dentro de la cintura de sus pantalones deportivos._

_Deliberadamente rozo por encima la resbaladiza cabeza del miembro de Kurt. -__¿Es demasiado gay para ti? __–pregunto suavemente, acariciando la ancha y mojada punta de la polla de Kurt._

_-__Eso es… es un poco gay.__ –consiguió jadear Kurt. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba moviendo sus caderas, solo un poco tratando de conseguir más caricias de la mano de su mejor amigo en su dolorida polla. Una parte de él se preguntó que mosca le había picado a Blaine. Habían sido compañeros de habitación durante casi cuatro años, y había visto al otro hombre ir directo a estrellarse de cabeza antes, pero Blaine nunca había hecho algo tan descarado, tan sexual. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que iban a graduarse y a separar sus vidas pronto? Pero a la otra parte de él no le importaba un bledo el porqué de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa parte solo quería que el delicioso toque siguiera y siguiera y no terminara nunca._

_-__Pero lo que te estoy preguntando es si es demasiado gay__ –murmuro Blaine, adentrándose en los pantalones de Kurt envolviendo los dedos alrededor del grueso y dolorido tronco. – __¿Te rindes?_

_-__Yo… yo… No. No me rindo__. –jadeó Kurt._

_Ahora estaba empujando activamente dentro de la palma caliente de su amigo, casi incapaz de pensar a causa del lento, caliente placer que comenzaba en la base de sus pelotas y que crecía a medida que avanzaba._

_-__¿Qué haría que te rindieras, Kurt? Sabes que siempre gano.__ –La mano de Blaine viajo incluso más abajo, acariciando brevemente las pelotas de Kurt con la punta de los dedos, antes de agarrar avivadamente su polla de nuevo._

_-__Yo… no lo sé. __–la mano en su tallo se sentía tan bien a duras penas podía hilvanar una frase coherente, pero por dentro se estaba volviendo loco._

"Dios, ¿Qué demonios? ¿El realmente va a masturbarme? ¿Debo dejarle? ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?"

_El calor, los sentimientos prohibidos y sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta._

_Se apartaron de un brinco como si QUEMARAN, y Kurt busco desesperadamente el control remoto de la pantalla plana, mientras Blaine acudía a la puerta._

_-__¡Ya voy! ¿Quién es? __–grito mientras agarraba el pomo._

_Eso no era todo lo que él había estado agarrando hacia solo un minuto._

_El pensamiento puso a Kurt en movimiento. En cuestión de segundos, se puso en pie y voló por las escaleras buscando el santuario de su dormitorio. Una vez allí bajo de un tirón sus pantalones, agarro su miembro, y con dos sacudidas cortas y duras se corrió. _

_Dios, estaba hecho un lio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine con él? ¿Y por qué?_

**-K&B-**

Kurt suspiro mientras contemplaba el oscuro techo por encima de él y recordaba la interrumpida sesión de masturbación mutua – "Gay Chicken Extremo", o como quisieran llamarlo.

Había pensado en interrogar a Blaine sobre el tema, pero al día siguiente su compañero de cuarto se había quejado de una enorme resaca y había dicho que no podía recordar donde había estado, e incluso como había conseguido llegar a la cama la noche anterior. Por eso Kurt había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de todo, difícilmente podía plantearse ante Blaine y decirle "Hey, ¿recuerdas anoche cuando agarraste mi polla? ¿Qué provoco que hicieras eso?" – No, preguntar a su compañero qué diablos sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. No podían hablar de ello más de lo que podías hablar sobre el extraño beso que se había producido esta noche.

Blaine era su mejor amigo, su siempre-estaré-aquí-para-ti. Blaine se pondría en el camino de una bala por él, y Kurt sabía que el haría lo mismo por su amigo. Juntos habían pasado por muchas cosas (victorias y derrotas en el equipo de fútbol, rupturas y reconciliaciones con sus novias. Y cuando habían acusado a Kurt de hacer trampa en su examen final de Física), nadie salvo Blaine le había creído cuando juró que no lo había hecho. Cuando el verdadero tramposo fue capturado, Blaine quería ir a patearle el culo por la angustia mental que todo el incidente había provocado en Kurt. Por supuesto, él no lo había explicado así. Sus palabras exactas habían sido "Le voy a joder por lo que te hizo. Le voy a joder muchísimo." Kurt le había parado los pies pero fue agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente como para arriesgar su físico por él.

Solo que últimamente Blaine había sido demasiado _físico_ con él. ¿Y qué demonios pasaba con eso?

Como si ese fuera su pie para entrar, sonó un corto rat-tat-tat en su puerta y Blaine entro. –Hey, Kurt, ¿ya estas acostado? –Un rayo de luz se coló por la puerta abierta antes de que la cerrara. Sin esperar respuesta, se tiró en el colchón al lado de su amigo y giro sobre sí mismo hasta quedarse mirando desde arriba la cara vuelta hacia el techo de Kurt.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es el espacio personal, ¿sabes? –pregunto Kurt sin acritud. Si Blaine estaba en una habitación contigo, él estaba encima de ti sin ninguna razón –salvo que él era así. Eso había molestado a Kurt durante todo el primer mes cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, pero luego tomo la decisión consciente de superarlo.

Era una de las peculiaridades de Blaine, y había muchas más que le gustaban, ¿Por qué iba dejar que una cosilla así le molestara? Además, era algo agradable la mayor parte del tiempo. Era agradable tener un cuerpo cálido a su lado en el sofá o incluso en la cama.

No es que alguna vez pudiese decírselo en voz alta a nadie. No más de lo que podría admitir el hecho de que la mayoría de las noches, Blaine terminaba en su cama o el en la de Blaine.

Kurt odiaba pensar en lo que el resto del equipo de fútbol pensaría si supieran que el capitán y el portero de su equipo normalmente pasaban la noche yaciendo juntos, acurrucados uno contra el otro como cachorros dormilones.

Sin duda, la palabra "maricón" surgía muy deprisa, y entonces tendría que haber algún tipo de pelea. A pesar de que él era el tipo más grande del equipo, a Kurt no le gustaba caer tan bajo. No, a menos que realmente tuviera que hacerlo.

-Hey, Kurt, ¿en qué estás pensando? –Blaine interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y Kurt elevo la mirada para ver que su mejor amigo seguía contemplándole fijamente. Era difícil ver en la oscuridad, solo podía distinguir el débil resplandor de los profundos ojos verdes de Blaine por encima de el – demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

-Estoy pensando en que deberías salir de mi cara –dijo con brusquedad, dado que difícilmente podía decir la verdad y admitir que había estado pensando en lo agradable que era tener a alguien en la cama con él.

-Bien. Tengo frio de todos modos. –Una vez más, sin pedir invitación, Blaine se metió entre las sabanas con él, y se arrimó, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt. Vestía solo unos boxers, y su pecho, se sentía cálido contra el brazo y el costado de Kurt.

-Blaine… -Kurt estaba exasperado. Todavía semi-erecto, sin haber conseguido descargarse, y ahora el cuerpo grande y duro de su compañero de cuarto presionando contra su costado le aseguraba que no iba a ser capaz de volver al asunto hasta que Blaine se quedara dormido. Al menos había tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo para colocarse bien los boxers cuando Blaine había entrado en la habitación.

-Lo siento, Kurt. ¿Te estabas masturbando? –El aliento de Blaine era cálido en su cuello.

Kurt se petrifico –No es de tu incumbencia.

-Hey, no importa, Kurt. Todo el mundo lo hace.

-Blaine… -Kurt puso una nota de extra advertencia en su voz.

-Bien. –Blaine suspiro y dejo caer. –Casi estamos fuera de aquí, ¿sabes? – Su profunda voz era suave y amable en la oscuridad. –No falta mucho para que nos marchemos.

-Si –Kurt suspiro también, su exasperación olvidada con la conciencia de que pronto no tendría cerca a su mejor amigo para exasperarle nunca más. La idea le entristeció, mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. Como si estuviera cortando una parte de su corazón y dejándolo atrás.

-Sabes, estuve pensando –continuo Blaine –quiero decir, sé que tú has sido aceptado en la Escuela de Farmacia de Tallahassee, y se supone que yo voy a ir a la Escuela de Negocios para conseguir mi master, pero, ¿no sería grandioso que yo fuera en Tallahassee también? Quiero decir, podríamos seguir viviendo juntos, ¿sabes?

-Estaría bien –reconoció Kurt –pero Tallahassee no es Cornwell. ¿No es allí a dónde vas a ir?

Blaine se encogió de hombros. –Cornwell es sobretodo idea de mi viejo, de todos modos. A mi mamá no le importa, me dijo que fuera donde yo quería y haga lo que me hace feliz.

-Tu madre es genial. –dijo Kurt con admiración. Desearía que sus padres fueran la mitad de abiertos de mente de lo que era la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Sip, lo sé. Así que ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijo Jeff? ¿Sobre el sitio web? –Blaine cambio de tema de nuevo, su cálido aliento soplando en el oído de Kurt cuando cambio de posición en la cama –Quiero decir, sonaba como una manera fácil de ganar dinero, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí –dijo Kurt cautelosamente. –pero también parece la clase de cosa que se puede volver contra ti y morderte en el culo. Como ir en el futuro a una entrevista de trabajo y que el tipo que te tiene que contratar haya visto tus fotos en un sitio web gay.

-Eso sería porque el mismo fuera gay, o si no, ¿Qué mierda estaba mirando en esa clase de sitio, en primer lugar? –Respondió Blaine con prontitud –Diablos, el probablemente estará más dispuesto a concentrarte, en lugar de menos.

-Bueno… -Kurt difícilmente podía negar la lógica de su amigo en esa cuestión –Pero, ¿y si tus padres lo ven?

-A mi viejo le daría un ataque al corazón, sin la menor duda. Pero eso sería algo bueno. –Dijo Blaine tranquilamente –Mí mamá pensaría que era gracioso, y ella es la única que me importa. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, mi papá se molestaría y mi mamá lloraría –dijo Kurt, pensando en ello –pero estoy seguro de que si se lo explico lo superaran.

-¿Explicarles…?

-Que no soy, huh, gay. Ya sabes –Kurt sintió como enrojecían de nuevo sus mejillas al recordar lo que había ocurrido entre él y Blaine más temprano. Debería sentirse totalmente extraño estar tan cerca de Blaine en estos momentos. La cabeza de Blaine descansaba sobre su hombre, y una mano grande y cálida estaba extendida sobre el pecho de Kurt, justo entre los pezones. De hecho, él se sentía un poco extraño – su polla estaba dura otra vez, y antes de que Blaine se metiera bajo las sabanas con él, estaba solo a media asta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Blaine soltó un suspiro –Bueno… ojala pensaras sobre ello. Es solo que ya sé que es culpa mía que no hayamos pagado la renta, y que no es justo por mi parte pedirte que me ayudes, pero tan seguro como el infierno que no le puedo pedir esto a nadie más. Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas lo que diría Clarington si se lo pidiera _a él_?

Kurt resoplo divertido –Sip. Mejor no lo hagas. –Hunter Clarington era uno de los otros componentes del equipo de fútbol de la USF – y pasaba por ser alguien extremadamente homofóbico. Una vez, cuando los _Es Gays_ habían venido a felicitarles después de ganar un partido, Blaine realmente tuvo que pegarle un puñetazo para contenerle a fin de evitar que fuera detrás de ellos y les golpeara.

No había sido bonito espectáculo, y Kurt estaba seguro que Clarington sería el primero en gritar "marión" si el equipo se enteraba de alguna manera de su poco común arreglo para dormir. No es que eso fuera a pasar jamás. Clarington era una de las pocas personas que no eran bienvenidas en su apartamento.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?, ¿lo harás? –la profunda voz de Blaine era esperanzadora

-Quiero decir, se ve realmente fácil. Solo un montón de agarrarse de las manos y mirar profundamente dentro de los ojos del otro. Podemos hacer eso por unos cuantos dólares, ¿verdad?

Infiernos, ellos prácticamente habían estado haciendo eso más temprano, pensó Kurt incómodamente. Un infernal montón más que eso, de hecho. –Bien, de acuerdo –dijo al fin –Pero nada de cosas raras.

- ¿Raras como cuando me besaste antes? –la voz de Blaine sonaba llena de diversión y Kurt sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Hey, yo solo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para machacarte en el Gay Chicken –dijo, negándose a morder el anzuelo, aunque su frecuencia cardiaca se había duplicado cuando su mejor amigo menciono el extraño beso que habían compartido. –Y creo que también está claro que yo soy el nuevo campeón. – Añadió. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que había cometido un error. _"¿Por qué dije eso? No hay manera de que Blaine deje pasar un reto." _Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Efectivamente, Blaine se alzó a su lado y miro a Kurt de nuevo desde arriba, sus ojos almendrados brillando en la oscuridad. – ¿Estas retándome a una revancha? –le pregunto suavemente.

-Eso depende. – Se oyó decir a Kurt a sí mismo – ¿Estás hablando de una revancha de lo de hoy… o de lo de la otra noche? –Contuvo la respiración, preguntándose qué diría Blaine al respecto. ¿Se mostraría confuso y preguntaría a Kurt de que estaba hablando, o admitiría que en realidad estaba lucido esa noche, y no borracho?

- Tal vez… Tal vez de ambos –dijo Blaine al fin, después de un largo silencio. – ¿Quieres jugar?

-Tal vez –le imito Kurt – ¿Cuáles son las reglas? –Su polla estaba palpitando por _liberarse_ ahora, doliéndole tanto como la otra noche, cuando Blaine le había acariciado.

De hecho, estaba de repente tan caliente que se sentía como si fuera a quemar un agujero a través de las sabanas. No se atrevió a preguntarse por qué.

-Creo que debemos elevar el factor riesgo –mascullo Blaine en su oído. –Hacer algo como… Doble Desafío de Gay Chicken Extremo o algo así, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? –Los labios de Kurt se habían entumecido por la excitación.

-Mejor nos desnudamos –dijo Blaine, después de pensarlo un momento. – ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sip, supongo –las despreocupadas palabras de Kurt contradecían el tumulto en su interior _"¡Dios, no debería estar haciendo esto!"_ Pero ya estaba desprendiéndose de sus boxers, y Blaine estaba haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto tan pronto como estuvo totalmente desnudo bajo las sabanas.

-Ahora… dado que tú eres el campeón y yo soy el aspirante, comenzare yo –decidió Blaine –Voy a tocarte. Si te rindes, yo gano, como de costumbre, ¿Ok?

-Aja –El corazón de Kurt retumbaba en sus oídos y le dolía la polla. Podía sentir la cálida humedad del pre-semen rezumando en la rendija de su ancha cabeza, y apenas podía respirar de lo encendido que estaba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado tan caliente? No podía recordar haberse sentido nunca de esa forma, como si fuera a explotar si su amigo no le tocaba pronto.

-Muy bien. –Blaine cambio de postura a su lado y de repente una mano caliente estaba aferrado a su miembro bajo las sabanas – ¿Demasiado gay para ti? –resolló Blaine.

-Uh-huh. No realmente. –consiguió susurrar Kurt. Estaba tratando de permanecer quieto, tratando de no empujar dentro de su amigo, pero era malditamente difícil, cuando todos los instintos de su cuerpo estaban gritándole que _tenía_ que empujar, que _necesitaba _correrse.

-Qué te parece si hago esto… -Blaine comenzó un lento movimiento sensual a lo largo de su rígida polla –… mientras hago _esto_… -Se inclinó y beso a Kurt ligeramente en la boca.

Kurt separo los labios, e inmediatamente la lengua de Blaine estaba allí, sondeándole con delicadeza, lamiéndole con avidez. Gimió, incapaz de contenerse, cuando el caliente placer de la mano de su amigo se volvió insoportable. Blaine absorbió el apagado sonido con entusiasmo, y le acaricio con más fuerza, con más urgencia.

_Dios, no puedo creer que me esté besando mientras me masturba. ¡Si no se detiene pronto, voy a correrme!_ Kurt no sabía si quería que su amigo se detuviera o no. Sin embargo, cuando Blaine se detuvo, rompiendo el beso y apartándose un poco, mientras su mano cesaba en sus deliciosas caricias, sintió una oleada de decepción.

-¿Demasiado gay? –Blaine jadeaba las palabras. – ¿Te rindes, Kurt?

-De eso nada. No me rindo. –Dijo enfáticamente Kurt – No hay manera de que puedas ganar. No me estoy echando para atrás. –Deliberadamente hizo que sus palabras sonaras desafiantes, preguntándose qué sería lo próximo que se le ocurriría a Blaine. No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho.

-Ni yo tampoco –murmuro Blaine a su oído. Cambio de nuevo de posición, y esta vez se puso encima de Kurt, montándose a horcajadas sobe el en la oscuridad. –Abre las piernas –ordeno con voz ronca.

- ¿Para qué? –Por primera vez Kurt se sintió incómodo. Después de todo, había límites. No iba a dejar que su compañero de habitación le follara, no importaba cuan caliente y excitado estuviera.

-No es lo que estás pensando –le aseguro Blaine –Vamos, Kurt, confía en mí. Solo ábrelas.

A regañadientes, Kurt hizo lo que su mejor amigo le pedía, abriendo sus piernas a pesar de que le hacía sentirse extremadamente vulnerable.

Con un suave suspiro, Blaine se colocó de forma que sus piernas estuvieran entre las de Kurt, y entonces decendio suavemente.

Kurt aspiro profundamente, siseando, cuando sintió el caliente tallo de la polla de su mejor amigo removerse contra la suya propia. – ¡Dios… Blaine! –jadeo.

Blaine se congelo en esa postura, pero su voz fue baja y burlona, en el oído de Kurt –Esa es mi polla frotándose contra la tuya –murmuro en el oído de Kurt. – ¿Demasiado gay para ti ya? ¿Te rindes?

-Nunca –gimoteo Kurt. Cambio de postura para que el tronco de su polla se deslizara contra la de Blaine, y ambos gimieron.

-Dios, que bien se siente –la voz de Blaine en la oscuridad sonaba rota, como si estuviera luchando por controlarse. Se inclinó y beso a Kurt en la boca, no un suave, explorador beso como el de antes, sino que su dura y exigente boca le saqueo hasta hacerle sudar a lo largo de su columna vertebral y que su espalda se arqueara de deseo.

Gruñendo bajo su garganta, le devolvió el beso con intereses, pellizcando fuerte en el lleno labio inferior de su amigo y embistiendo duro para restregar sus pollas juntas, con un ritmo feroz y delicioso. Blaine se unió a él y pronto estaba corcoveando el uno junto al otro, casi luchando en su carrera hacia el orgasmo.

-¿Qué pasa si consigo que te corras? –Blaine jadeaba las palabras entre besos salvajes. -¿Te rendirás entonces?

Sus palabras hicieron sufrir la veta competitiva de Kurt. Con un gruñido, envolvió con brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Blaine, y le día la vuelta hasta quedarse encima.

-¿Qué pasa si _Yo_ hago que te _corras_? –preguntó. – ¿Qué con eso Blaine?

La única respuesta de Blaine fue un largo gemido mientas se retorcía bajo Kurt, corcoveando para afrontar cada feroz embestida, con sus pollas cabalgando al unísono la creciente ola de placer.

Kurt se encontró disfrutando de la sensación de tener a su amigo debajo de él. Blaine no se parecía nada a las suaves y curvilíneas porristas con las que solía volver al apartamento. Kurt era tan grande, y ellas por lo general tan pequeñas, que siempre estaba preocupándose por hacerles daño de alguna manera. Tenía que contenerse incluso en lo álgido de la pasión para estar seguro de no lastimarlas.

Él no se preocupaba si lastimaba a Blaine. Su amigo era tan grande como él. Kurt se estrellaba contra él y Blaine le devolvía embestidas tan fuertes como las que estaba recibiendo.

Los besos que se intercambiaban eran ásperos y deliciosos, llenos de mordiscos y dientes chocando, pues se buscaban con urgencia. Blaine podía soportar esta clase de trato, pensó Kurt. Él podría soportar ser estirado y abierto y follado como si le fuera la vida en ello. Kurt podría bombear en el tan fuerte como pudiera, sin miedo, realmente podría dejarse llevar y machacarle, y todo lo que haría su mejor amigo seria rogar por más…

_Dios, ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?_ No voy a follarle, eso sería demasiado, llegar demasiado lejos.

Pero en el momento que el pensamiento cruzo por su mente, Kurt se encontró perdiendo el control. Solo una breve imagen mental de su polla metiéndose a empellones en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo consiguió hacerle llegar. Con un gruñido bajo, empujo fuerte contra el vientre plano de Blaine y sintió el pulo caliente de su polla cuando se corrió.

Blaine se corrió justo después que el, inundándole con el calor liquido de su propio semen mientras jadeaba el nombre de Kurt.

Dijo algunas otras cosas que Kurt no comprendió del todo, lo que no era e extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Kurt estaba disfrutando del más intenso orgasmo de su vida.

- Maldición –jadeo al fin, cuando su placer hubo menguado. Se desplomo sobre el amplio y agitado pecho de Blaine. _No puedo creer que acabemos de hacer esto. No puedo creer que nos hayamos restregado el uno contra el otro._

Sabía que ahora debería sentirse incómodo y extraño en torno a su compañero, pero para ser honestos, estaba demasiado cansado. Sus labios estaban hinchados por los feroce besos que se habían dado, y la tensión que se había estado construyendo dentro de él durante toda la noche, finalmente fue liberada. Por no menciona que su polla estaba totalmente rendida.

-Maldición es la palabra correcta. –gimió Blaine. –Supongo que tendremos que considerarlo como un empate, ¿uh?

-¿Huh? –pregunto Kurt, adormilado. Como siempre, el orgasmo funcionaba en el como una pastilla para dormir, y pese al hecho de que el semen fresco estaba pegando sus vientres juntos, él ya estaba medio dormido.

-Gay Chicken. Es un empate –murmuro Blaine en su oído – ¿Hey, Kurt? –su voz sonaba poco nerviosa ahora. – ¿Crees que es extraño? ¿Lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Uh, no sé. Puede ser. ¿No podemos hablarlo más tarde? –Ciertamente era extraño, o al menos, fuera del ámbito de su experiencia como amigo, pero Kurt estaba demasiado cansado para ocuparse de ello ahora. Mejor dejar la discusión sobre lo que acababan de hacer para más tarde. O mejor aún, no discutirlo en absoluto. Después de todo, no era como si fuera a volver a ocurrir ¿verdad?

-Está bien. Más tarde. –Blaine parecía alivio – Uh, ¿podrías darte la vuelta? Eres un poco pesado.

-¿Eh? Claro que sí. –Lo intento pero sus músculos no quisieron cooperar. Su último recuerdo consiente fue de Blaine haciéndole rodar sobre un costado y acomodase a su espalda. Y luego un suave susurro al oído.

- Noches, Kurt.

- Noches. –trato de decir Kurt, pero su boca no se movió. Sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de su mejor amigo se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Alguien lee esta historia? _

_Bueno, si lo hacen, acá les dejo otro capitulo y tal vez suba otro en unas horas si les parece :D _

* * *

La sesión fotográfica no fue tan mala como Kurt había temido.

Había estado imaginando algún sucio set porno con una vieja reina como director -alguien que trataría de coaccionarles para que hicieran mucho más de lo que querían.

"Ahora, solo pon su polla en tu boca durante un minuto y simula que le estas lamiendo como si fuera un helado." Kurt había imaginado al tipo diciendo "Vamos, pensé que necesitaban dinero en efectivo. Pagamos un extra por las fotos más explicitas, ya saben."

Las locuras que había estado imaginando lo habían dejado caliente y frio a la vez, porque no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer en tal situación. Obviamente, él no podría chupar la polla de su mejor amigo –eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Pero, ¿sería realmente tan malo si tuviera que hacerlo? Blaine era su mejor amigo, y él lo quería (solo como amigo, por supuesto) pero, si alguien le pusiera una pistola en la cabeza y le _obligaran_ a chupársela, no sería el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? Ese pensamiento había causado toda una nueva ronda de elaboradas fantasías, donde el fotógrafo del sitio web les apuntaba con una pistola a él y a Blaine y les forzaba a hacer todo tipo de cosas… cosas que Kurt hubiera considerado desagradables y contra natural con alguien más. Pero con Blaine, bueno, de repente no parecían tan malas.

Había estado tan inquieto acerca de todo el asunto, que casi se sintió decepcionado al ver que la dirección que Nick le había dado a Blaine cuando este le llamo estaba en un impecable y normalísimo centro comercial no muy lejos del campus. Cuando entraron, el fotógrafo resulto ser un chico muy normal con aspecto de tener su misma edad. Kurt ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera gay.

-Veamos… Blaine y Kurt, ¿verdad? –pregunto, tras consultar una tabla con una larga lista de nombres.

-¿Están aquí para hacer una sesión para Str8te Boys?

-Hey –Blaine asintió y frunció el ceño – pero nada de cosas raras ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso no es de que se trata este sitio web –replico el fotógrafo inmediatamente - Tenemos un sitio más orientado a los gays, pero creo que ustedes dos no están aquí para posar para eso.

-No –dijo Kurt, al tiempo de Blaine decía –De ninguna manera.

-Nosotros no somos, uh, gays –explico Kurt, deseando poder controlar el caliente rubor que sentía expandirse por sus mejillas. –Pero necesitamos conseguir algo de dinero, y escuchamos que esto era bastante fácil.

El fotógrafo les miro con el ceño fruncido –Bueno, eso depende. Ciertamente los dos son del tipo que estamos buscando, tan Americanos, deportistas, calientes y bien parecidos pero tienen que estar dispuestos a tocarse al menos un poco, o no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

-Oh, no somos homofóbicos ni nada de eso –explico Blaine apresuradamente –Quiero decir, podemos tocarnos y, ya sabes, hasta besarnos. Lo único, que no hacemos cosas gay gay. Como chupar o follar.

El fotógrafo enarco una ceja. –Bien ¿entonces se tocaran por encima del cinturón?

Kurt y Blaine asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y se besarán? - Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Kurt vio que el rostro de su compañero de habitación estaba rojo y caliente como el suyo. –Claro –Dijo por fin, respondiendo por los dos. Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho una vez, bueno, dos veces para ser exactos. – ¿Cuál era el problema si volvían a hacerlo una vez más, para ganar un poco de dinero rápido?

-Bueno, empecemos entonces –dijo el fotógrafo. –Quítense la camisa y vengan conmigo.

De ahí en adelante fue prácticamente el mismo tipo de cosas que había visto en el sitio web que Jeff les enseño. El fotógrafo tomo imágenes de él y Blaine tomándose de la mano y mirándose a los ojos del otro. Hubo un par de ellas donde ellos se abrazaban, un par peleándose y algunas besándose, pero nada demasiado apasionado.

Se sentía extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo, ser abrazado y besado por su mejor amigo. Kurt se sorprendió por no sentirse más incómodo haciéndolo.

Blaine tampoco se veía demasiado molesto. Normalmente, cuando estaba nervioso se ponía pesado –hacia chistes y generalmente los dejaba a medias. Pero durante la sesión de fotos estuvo bastante callado y pensativo, y durante las poses en las que se miraban a los ojos, Kurt creyó ver algo en su mejor amigo que muy raramente había vislumbrado anteriormente. Un extraño tímido y escondido, quien se ocultaba detrás de la fachada de un Blaine juerguista –deportista universitario y que estaba ansiando Salí y hacer amistad con Kurt.

Fue muy agradable, en cierto modo. Le gustaba Blaine por ser un chico carismático, pero aún le gustaba más su rara vez entrevisto lado sereno, la parte que había observado cuando su amigo había pasado un mes alimentando a un gatito recién nacido con un cuentagotas, porque su madre había muerto y era demasiado joven para el destete. El lado que se ofreció en un programa después de la escuela para jóvenes en riesgo, enseñando a los niños de hogares destruidos y de bajos fondos, los rudimentos de fútbol e informarles acerca de las becas deportivas que podían conseguir y que les harían llegar a la universidad y conseguir un verdadero futuro. Kurt había ido con él en más de una ocasión y vio que había establecido una buena relación incluso con las almas más jóvenes y escépticas. Blaine siempre los podía hacer reír, hablar y entusiasmarlos con el juego, incluso a los alborotadores con los que los otros voluntarios se habían rendido. Sí, Blaine se admitió a sí mismo, había admirado el trato fácil de su mejor amigo con los niños y su ternura con el indefenso gatito pequeño. Y se sorprendió preguntándose a sí mismo ¿Por qué Blaine no podía ser así más a menudo? Él quería a su mejor amigo, pero a veces la rutina de "bullicioso borracho chico de Fraternidad" le cansaba – le agotaba. ¿Por qué el lado suave y bondadoso de Blaine no se mostraba más a menudo?

De repente, Kurt se preguntó que mosca le había picado -¿en realidad deseaba que su amigo fuera más sensible? ¿No era demasiado Gay? _No más gay que besarle mientras se restregaba contra ti. _Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Kurt la apartó. Ya había decidido no pensar o mencionar el episodio de la noche anterior nunca más, y como Blaine no había dicho nada al respecto, estaba bastante seguro de que ambos podrían considerar el incidente como olvidado. Cosas que pasan en la universidad. Las personas se emborrachan o se drogan, se les permite un cierto número de errores, se dijo Kurt a sí mismo. Consideraría lo de la noche anterior un error y lo dejaría pasar. Y si él y Blaine no lo volvían a mencionar jamás, no habría ninguna razón para que su amistad se viera afectada.

Excepto que ya estaba afectando su amistad. ¿Por qué se sentían tan cómodos tocándose? ¿Tan naturales tomándose de las manos? Y cuando el fotógrafo les pidió que se besaran, Kurt ni siquiera lo dudo. Sin decir ninguna palabra, enterró sus dedos en el rizado castaño de la nuca de Blaine y lo atrajo para una larga y jadeante exploración, donde recorrió cada milímetro de la boca de su amigo son su lengua. Se sentía tan natural tomar la iniciativa, y Blaine se lo permitió, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt, tirando de él aún más, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente. De hecho, el fotógrafo les dijo que pararan y que cambiaran a una diferente pose, se lo dijo un montón de veces antes de que ellos reaccionaran –Kurt se sintió avergonzado cuando el tipo les llamo la atención sobre eso. Pero decidió que había sido solo porque él y Blaine se concentraban demasiado a la hora de conseguir algo bien. Al igual que en el campo de fútbol, hacían un gran equipo. Y su renuencia táctica a dejar ir a su mejor amigo y dejar de besarlo no tenía nada que ver con ello. Nada en absoluto.

Justo antes de que su sesión fotográfica terminara, otro par de hombres entraron. Uno era alto y delgado, con perforaciones múltiples, incluyendo un aro en la lengua y barras en las cejas, y el pelo corto y negro. Su compañero era más pequeño y de apariencia normal con ojos y cabello marrón, llevaba puesta una camisa de un color arcoíris que decía: _"Yo no soy Gay, pero mi novio si"_

El fotógrafo se detuvo y hablo con ellos durante un minuto antes de volver a Kurt y Blaine.

-Hey, chicos, si no están demasiado apurados me gustaría tomar un par de fotos de ustedes, pero tengo que hacerlo con estos chicos primero. Tienen que acudir a otra cita. ¿Les importaría esperar?

-No tengo prisas –dijo Blaine

-Yo tampoco –Kurt dijo. Él había tomado su prueba de química orgánica antes de venir, así que tenía todo el día libre.

-Genial. –El fotógrafo sonrió y les llevo a un lado del set. Kurt observo atentamente como dispuso de los dos nuevos temas. De repente se sintió tímido con su amigo, por alguna razón, y esperaba que Blaine no empezara a hablar del beso que acababan de compartir, o de la noche anterior para el caso. Sin embargo, su amigo parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Se quedó en silencio junto a Kurt y observo cuando los dos nuevos hombres que habían llegado se pusieron en posición. Y allí había sin duda algo que ver.

Para el interés y el malestar mezclados de Kurt, parecía que los dos chicos nuevos estaban posando para la página web gay. El fotógrafo les había hecho desnudarse antes de posar, y las posiciones que fotografiaba eran mucho más explicitas que nada de lo que hubiera pedido antes que hicieran a Kurt y Blaine.

Kurt quería mirar para otro lado cuando los dos hombres se besaban y se acariciaban pero era como si fuera el choque de tren, no podía simplemente dejar de mirarlo. Y no era como si disfrutara el porno gay –esa mierda nunca le provoco nada. Era solo…_ Así es como me puedo imaginar haciendo ese mismo tipo de cosas con Blaine. _Pensó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo eso –murmuro Blaine, rompiendo su línea de pensamiento. Los verdes ojos de Blaine estaban pegados a la escena delante de ellos donde el de cabello corto marrón estaba tomando la polla de su compañero muy profundo en su garganta. Kurt pensó que debía ser una garganta profunda, una habilidad que solo había visto representada antes por mujeres, mientras que veía la extensa colección de porno de su amigo.

-Ellos… Probablemente lo hagan todo el tiempo, así que no debe significar mucho hacerlo para ganar dinero –dijo Kurt, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Quiero decir, si fuera realmente gay, ese tipo de cosas seria como, algo que harías todos los días, ¿No?

-Probablemente. Probablemente tengas razón. –Blaine se aclaró la garganta y Kurt pudo ver que le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. –Entonces, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Crees que alguna vez lo haría?

Kurt frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué? ¿Chupar a otro chico? No lo sé, Tal vez, depende. –No dijo de que dependería, porque no se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Del dinero que le ofrecieran? ¿O de quien fuera el otro chico? Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando para pensar en ello. Los dos hombres estaban ahora en una diferente pose y toda su atención se centró en ellos en lugar de lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

-Oh – Blaine casi susurro cuando el hombre de cabello marrón se puso a cuatro patas y su compañero se agacho detrás de él. – ¿Crees que van a follar?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. –No podía apartar los ojos de los dos chicos gays en frente de él. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con otro chico? ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Blaine? _No debería estar pensando en eso_, dijo su mente en voz baja. Pero no podía dejar de ver las imágenes que se formaron en su cerebro. La idea de Blaine debajo suyo, abierto para él, los dos desnudos y besándose, Blaine retorciéndose debajo de él, mientras Kurt se hundía más en el… no era algo que se dejara de pensar así no más.

-Wow –murmuro Blaine cuando vieron que los dos hombres realizaban actos como aquellos que había imaginado Kurt.

-Sí, Wow es la expresión correcto. Eso parece que debe doler pero el, eh, chico parece estar disfrutándolo –Kurt susurro desde el lado de su boca.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos pagarían por hacer eso?, ¿huh? –pregunto Blaine empujando en forma juguetona el brazo de Kurt.

-Depende –dijo de nuevo Kurt. –Creo que yo podría ser el lanzador, si la cantidad de dinero fuera correcta. Pero no creo que pudiera ser el receptor, ¿sabes?

-Sí, supongo –Blaine parecía incómodo. –Bueno, pero me refiero que a lo mejor no sería ser tan malo el receptor. Dependería de quien estuviera lanzando. Como tal vez… tal vez si fueras tú… -su voz se desvaneció, tornándose su cara roja.

Kurt contemplo a su amigo, su interés en el show que se estaba desarrollando delante de él abruptamente menguado. – ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te folle, Blaine? ¿Es eso? –Estaba sorprendido de cuán rápido le habían afectado las palabras de su amigo. La idea había sido lo suficientemente interesante, pero ahora que Blaine prácticamente lo había dicho, había sido como si su pensamiento hubiera sido dicho en voz alta, su polla de repente estaba dura, tan dura que podía atravesar una pared de ladrillos.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta. –No uh, eso… Eso ya sería muy gay… ¿no?

- Supongo –Se estaban mirando el uno al otro y Kurt se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar los ojos avellana de su mejor amigo. – ¿Cómo te siente al respecto? –Pregunto a Blaine mientras crecía la tensión entre ello. – ¿Me dejarías? ¿Te gustaría que yo? Quiero decir, en una situación puramente hipotética, como si nos pagaran un millón de dólares o algo así.

-Yo… eh… -Blaine sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre cuando Kurt se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Y bien? –Kurt murmuro. Por un momento, todo lo que pudo pensar fue en besar a su mejor amigo. En cuan suaves eran los labios de Blaine, cómo cuando se entregó por completo cuando se besaron…

-Yo, uh, me tengo que ir… a por un vaso con agua. - Blaine huyó de la habitación, dejando a Kurt siguiéndolo con la mirada y preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Volvió a unos diez minutos más tarde, con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

-Oye, lo siento, Kurt. No sé qué me golpeo, tal vez un virus estomacal o algo así.

-Ahora me lo dices, después de haber pasado medio día besándote –se quejó Kurt, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

No solo le había llegado a agradar besar a su mejor amigo, sino que también bromeaba sobre ello. Y quería volver a hacerlo, _incluso a pesar de que nadie me pagara,_ la voz en su cabeza dijo en voz baja. –Eh, quiero decir, espero que te sientas mejor –concluyó sin convicción, esperando que Blaine no pensara que estaba raro.

Pero su mejor amigo solo movió la cabeza. –Ya estoy mejor. Solo necesitaba un poco de agua. A sí que, ¿Ya terminaron? –Él asintió con la Cabeza hacia el set donde el fotógrafo parecía haber terminado.

-Creo que si –dijo Kurt, aliviado de que la sesión de gay duro hubiera acabado.

Había sido extraño haber estado ahí con Blaine, mirando a dos tipos follar, aunque se reconoció a si mismo que no había sido tan grave como se había temido que seria. Sobre todo porque se había preguntado cómo sería si él y Blaine hicieran lo mismo que habían visto.

-Bien. –Blaine parecía aliviado y muy pronto los dos hombres se fueron y ellos estaban de vuelta en el set.

_Aquí vamos_ Kurt pensó. Estaba seguro de que ahora el fotógrafo les pediría que intentaran algo más homosexual, algo así como lo que había visto a los otros dos chicos hacer. Pero para su alivio y _desilusión_, el fotógrafo sólo quería unos cuantos abrazos más y después les dejo seguir su camino.

Abandonaron el estudio con el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler, pero Kurt también se llevó un montón de preguntas –y la mayor de ellas era que estaba pasando entre su mejor amigo y el…

-Así que no fue tan mal, ¿no? –La voz de Blaine le saco de su ensimismamiento silencioso y Kurt se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando tanto que había olvidado que se suponía que estaba quitándole hierro al asunto. Se estaban ejercitando en el gimnasio de la USF, tratando de borrar toda la tensión que había causado la sesión de fotos. O al menos Kurt trataba – él no sabía si lo estaba haciendo de la manera correcta porque a pesar de las horas de levantamiento de pesas, seguía estando tieso como un alambre. Pero no quería que Blaine lo supiera, por lo que respondió a la pregunta de su amigo despreocupadamente.

-No, no ha sido tan malo –respondió, acabando otra serie de repeticiones. –Hey, Blaine, estoy cansado. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos antes?

-Claro, está bien. –Blaine dejo las pesas que había sostenido y se limpió las manos con una toalla. –Déjame hacer uno más y te veré en el vestuario. ¿Ok?

-Claro. –Kurt dejo sus propias pesas y se estiro antes de tomar su toalla. –Te veo allí.

El vestuario de azulejos verdes estaba húmedo, y la ducha comunal estaba llena de chicos que habían acabado el entrenamiento. Kurt tomo una ducha y cambio el grifo a caliente antes de ponerse bajo el agua. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy consiente de sí mismo en la ducha, desnudo y con un montón de otros chicos, aunque nunca lo había pensado antes. Ver toda la avalancha de hombres desnudos le hizo pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Blaine. ¿Era gay ahora? Pero si así lo fuera, ¿no le excitaría ver todos esos cuerpos desnudos?

Aunque nunca lo había hecho antes, Kurt miro a su alrededor, contemplando deliberadamente a los otros hombres tomando una ducha a su alrededor. Nada. Sintió un pequeño alivio. Seguramente, si él fuera gay, la vista de tantos hombres desnudos le hubiera hecho estallar de dureza como nunca. En lugar de eso se quedó frio. _Supongo que lo de anoche se puede achacar a otro error universitario que nunca se repetirá,_ se dijo. Sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Hey, Hummel, no estarás mirando mi pene, ¿verdad?

La voz familiar rompió el trance de Kurt trayéndolo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían estado vagando independientemente de su cerebro. El tipo que le había hablado era Hunter Clarington tenía una mata de pelo que contrastaba con su suave bronceado y su cuerpo desnudo parecía ser un festival masivo de pecas que Kurt no quería ver.

Internamente, se lamentó… De toda la gente que le gustaría encontrarse por accidente, Clarington estaba al final de la lista.

Por supuesto, el tampoco querría reunirse a propósito. De hecho, había estado esperando no tener que ver más al sentencioso tonto del culo – excepto en la fiesta de fin de temporada del equipo de fútbol. No podía evitar que Clarington fuera porque iba todo el equipo, pero eso no sería hasta dentro de una semana.

-Hey, Clarington –dijo sin entusiasmo. –Lo siento, estaba pensando, eso es todo.

- O tal vez estaba mirando porque nunca había visto una cosa tan pequeña. En serio, debes invertir en un microscopio para que tu novia pueda encontrar esa cosita. –La voz de Blaine detrás de él le hizo saltar.

-¡Maldita sea, Blaine no te aparezcas detrás de mí de esa manera –le espetó a su compañero de cuarto cuando este tomo la ducha de al lado.

-Si, como si fuera algo nuevo. Apuesto a que estos maricones están siempre apareciendo a hurtadillas detrás del otro a cada rato –se burló Clarington, devolviendo el insulto de Blaine.

Kurt sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo. En el pasado, habría ignorado el insulto de Clarington con tanta facilidad como el agua caliente que estaba golpeando en su espalda, pero ahora… las cosas eran diferentes de alguna manera. _No es que ellos fueran diferentes, discutió consigo mismo. Después de todo, no es como si nos las hubiéramos chupado el uno al otro, o follado realmente, o algo así_. Tuvo una repentina imagen mental de Blaine de rodillas en la ducha, el agua humeante hacia brillar su cuerpo mientras tomaba profundamente la polla de Kurt en su boca, al igual que el chico gay que había chupado a su amante en la sesión de fotos.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener los labios de su mejor amigo envueltos alrededor de su eje? Pasar su mano por el cabello rizado y húmedo de Blaine, y bombear en su boca hasta que se corriera. ¿Y cómo sería si se lo hiciera a Blaine? ¿Cómo sabría la polla de Blaine y como se sentiría en sus labios?

Para su horror, se dio cuenta que estaba duro. Aparentemente la idea de ver a otros chicos desnudos en la ducha no le había afectado, pero la idea del contacto físico con su mejor amigo le hizo ponerse cachondo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía achacar esto a una tontería de estudiantes si continuaba ocurriendo?

A toda prisa, torció el mando de la ducha a posición de apagado y abandono la resonante zona embaldosada para recoger su toalla. De ninguna manera iba a caminar por el vestuario enseñando su erección. ¿Qué pensarían los otros chicos si hicieran eso?

Ellos pensarían que era gay – y él estaba pensando lo mismo. _¿Lo soy?_ Kurt, se preguntó de nuevo mientras secaba con la toalla y se vestía en un tiempo record.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces se hiciera la misma pregunta, él no tenía una respuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Que les esta pareciendo la historia? ¿Si les gusta? _

_Bueno acá otro capitulo, lo mas probable es que si termino trabajo de la U hoy mismo, también termino la historia. Si no entre hoy y mañana. _

_Disfruten el capitulo..._

* * *

- Hey Kurt, saliste corriendo de allí como si tu pelo estuviera en llamas y tu culo quemándose. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Blaine estaba tratando de actuar con normalidad pero Kurt podía ver la preocupación en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No hay ningún problema. Acabe de tomar la ducha, eso es todo –mascullo antes de volver a los libros dispersados por toda la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Tenía una horrorosa lista de trabajos finales alineados para la próxima semana y aunque ya había sido aceptado en la Escuela de Farmacia, no quería tirar la bomba sobre los exámenes finales porque no había estudiado.

-Vale, de acuerdo, porque simplemente parecías un poco… no sé, asustado o algo. –dijo Blaine alcanzando en la nevera un litro de leche.

-¿Por qué habría de estar asustado? –Kurt había estado preguntándose lo mismo de regreso a casa. ¿Por qué había salido disparado de las duchas del vestuario de chicos de esa manera? ¿Era en realidad tan perturbador que Blaine lo hiciera considerar seriamente en conseguir una mamada? La mayoría de los chicos obtendrían más que leña, ¿verdad? Y una mamada era una mamada, no importaba quien se la diera. Incluso si esta persona fuera tu mejor amigo… tu mejor amigo _hombre_. No es que Blaine se haya _ofrecido_, pero Kurt estaba bastante seguro que su compañero de cuarto se ofrecería si hubiera algún tipo de desafío.

-No lo sé. Quizá porque…

-Supongo que estaba pensando acerca de lo que vimos en la sesión de fotos –Kurt lo interrumpió. –Tú sabes, ¿los otros dos tipos?

-Oh –Blaine bebió un gran trago de leche directamente del envase antes de decir un poco demasiado casual. – ¿Te refieres a los chicos gay?

Kurt asintió –Uh-huh. Me hizo pensar en algo que vi en línea el otro día en este sitio web. Era, eh, "_Te reto doblemente punto COM" _o algo así. De todos modos, estaban estos dos chicos (aunque chicos totalmente heteros) y estaban haciendo este tipo de sexo algo atrevido. –Miraba a Blaine cuidadosamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaba, tratando de medir su reacción.

-Oh, ¿sí? –Blaine comenzó a parecer interesado. –Entonces, ¿Qué era? –Kurt cerró el libro que había estado estudiando y frunció el ceño. –Bueno, era algo así como el Gay Chicken, pero no exactamente.

-¿Cómo no exactamente? –ahora Blaine estaba definitivamente interesado. Puso la leche detrás y se sentó en la mesa frente a Kurt, escuchándolo atentamente.

-Bueno, como que yacían en una especie de cama, uh, de-cabeza-a-los-pies. –Kurt hizo un gesto con una mano, tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de describir el escenario compuesto. No quería ser demasiado obvio. Pero estaba claro que no tenía que preocuparse por que Blaine cogiera el punto.

-¿Qué, como, como si estuvieran haciendo un sesenta y nueve o algo así? –pregunto, un poco demasiado entusiasmo.

Kurt asintió. –Uh-huh. Y la idea era que cada uno de ellos vieran cuan cerca podían llegar a la entrepierna del otro sin que se les pusiera dura. Quiero decir, ellos estaban completamente vestidos y todo…

-Ah, sí, por supuesto –Blaine asintió. -¿Así que uno de ellos ganó?

-Bueno… -Kurt se detuvo, como si estuviera tratando de pensar. –Creo que en parte fue un empate, por lo que tenían que hacer ronda de eliminación. Simplemente los llamaron la ronda de ropa interior porque se quitaron los vaqueros.

-Lo hicieron, ¿huh? –Los ojos de Blaine estaban medio-cerrados ahora, un tipo de interés completamente diferente llenando sus profundidades – ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Creo que uno de ellos termino poniendo la boca sobre los boxers del otro tipo y ese fue el tipo que gano. –Kurt hizo su voz casual, como si no le importara de un modo u otro quien había ganado la competencia. Lo extraño de aquello era que él estaba afectado debido al giro inesperado de su propia mentira. Se imaginaba a los dos contendientes acostados en una cama, de-cabeza-a-los-pies- con las bocas cada vez más cerca de los duros ejes de cada uno. Solamente que su fantasía no era de dos contendientes anónimos, eran él y Blaine.

_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué estas tratando de probar?,_ se preguntó, pero no tenía una respuesta. Así como no tenía respuesta del por qué se había hecho tan fácil besar y tocar a su mejor amigo de una manera más amistosa últimamente. Supuso que podría analizar los últimos días y averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero la idea le hizo sentirse incómodo. _Mejor solo ir con la corriente_. Así que en lugar de pensar, siguió hablando, escuchando su boca decir cosas que parecían haber dado vueltas su cerebro completo.

-De todos modos –dijo, mirando hacia en sus libros cerrados. –Cuando los vi, me dio risa, porque estos chicos pensaban que eran calientes, mierda. Como si estuvieran haciendo gran cosa. ¿Sabes?

Blaine asintió. –Si, como poner tu cara cerca de los boxers de algún otro tipo. ¿Y qué? Eso no es la gran cosa.

- Exactamente. –Kurt miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, sin atreverse a mirar a Blaine a los ojos. –Así que estuve pensando que cualquiera podría hacerlo. Quiero decir, lo más difícil seria hacerlo sin boxers de todos modos. Como en lugar de una ronda sin ropa interior, una ronda de desnudos. Ahora que eso sería como la final del Gay Chicken. No es que cualquiera lo jugaría.

-¿Por qué no? –Blaine frunció el ceño un poco.

Kurt vio que su amigo lo estaba observando de cerca. Casi tan cerca como Kurt estaba viendo a Blaine. Tenía la sensación de que los dos querían lo mismo, pero ninguno de ellos podría admitirlo. En su lugar, tenían que atreverse a ello entre sí. _¿Atreverse a que, exactamente? _se preguntó, pero realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? Vale, porque sería demasiado gay y extraño, supongo. –Kurt se encogió de hombros. –Incluso para ti sería demasiado raro como para intentarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pruébame. –Había un brillo competitivo en los ojos de Blaine, y algo mas también. ¿Lujuria? ¿Amor? Kurt no sabía y no quería saber. Todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento era que su pene estaba duro como una roca y apostaba a que Blaine también lo estaba.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que podríamos hacerlo? –pregunto con naturalidad, dándole a Blaine una mirada desafiante. -¿Crees que podrías soportar tener tu cara cerca de la polla de otro chico sin asustarte?

-Sé que podría –Blaine arqueo una ceja. –La pregunta es, ¿podrás tú?

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo. –No tengo miedo.

-Pues yo tampoco –Blaine se levantó de la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Solo hay una manera de resolver este conflicto, Kurt.

-Justamente, Blaine, quiero que recuerdes que soy el campeón del Gay Chicken, desde que nuestro último encuentro fuera empate. –Solo pensar en el "último encuentro" hacia que Kurt se sintiera caliente por todas partes.

-¿Si? Pues te vendrás abajo esta noche –Blaine le sonrió.

_Abajo en más de un sentido_ Kurt, no podía dejar de pensar. Se levantó de la mesa lentamente. Su polla estaba tan dura que dolía, punzando detrás de la cremallera de sus vaqueros para la liberación. Asintiendo en dirección a su dormitorio dijo: -Vamos.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a ambos desnudarse y meterse en la cama, acostados uno frente al otro en una postura sesenta y nueve. Pero por algún tipo de consentimiento de mutuo silencio ninguno hizo nada. Por un instante, fue suficiente para Kurt estar tan cerca de la polla de otro hombre. _No, la polla de Blaine_, sentir el calor de la piel de su mejor amigo irradiar contra su cara.

Se preguntó qué pensaba Blaine mientras miraba la polla de Kurt por primera vez.

¿Le gustaba? ¿Le desagradaba? ¿Qué? Le habría gustado preguntar, pero estaría bien supuestamente ser un –a-que-no-te-atreves, bien, nada más.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento, solo respirando y estando cerca. Como siempre, Kurt probo el tacto de la piel de su amigo en contra de la suya. También se encontró con que le gustaba el olor de Blaine, un –cálido y almizclado aroma que era completamente masculino y totalmente atractivo al mismo tiempo, al menos para él. No estaba muy seguro de como comenzar de modo que se sintió aliviado cuando Blaine rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿listo para hacerlo? –Las palabras que estaban, sin duda destinadas a sonar burlonas salieron más como una pregunta. Kurt se preguntó por qué su amigo, incluso sentía que tenía que preguntar. Era evidente que él estaba "arriba" para lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Estaba duro como una roca, su polla palpitando justo en la cara de Blaine. Por supuesto, Blaine estaba sorprendentemente duro también.

-Demonios, sí. –Trato de sonar despreocupado pero era difícil de hacer en circunstancias como estas. -¿Cómo empezamos? –añadió, ya que Blaine parecía ser mejor que el orquestando este tipo de cosas.

-Tómalo con calma. –La voz de Blaine era suave y reflexiva. –Un desafío a la vez. No hay necesidad de apurar las cosas. Sabremos cuando uno de los dos gane.

-Suena bien –mascullo Kurt. Tenía la sensación de que era algo que Blaine quería sacar fuera, para saborear y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sentía lo mismo.

-Okay, entonces… -Blaine cambio de posición a modo que su cara quedara más cerca de la polla de Kurt. Su aliento cálido soplaba sobre el caliente eje de Kurt mientras hablaba, provocando en Kurt un escalofrío de placer. Repentinamente, sintió que iba a explotar.

-Tócame. –Las palabras fueron forzada a salir de el por la necesidad que sentía cada vez más feroz en la base de sus pelotas. Una cosa era tomar las cosas con calma, pero tenían que empezar de alguna u otra manera y estaba dolorido de sentir las manos y boca de su mejor amigo sobre su palpitante polla. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a expresarse de otra manera. –Uh, quiero decir, te reto a que me toques.

-No hay problema. –La voz de Blaine era baja y sensual. Alargando una mano, palmeo el dolorido eje de Kurt cuidadosamente y acarició desde la raíz hasta la punta.

-¡Dios! –Las caderas de Kurt corcovearon hacia adelante involuntariamente con el placer de la mano de su amigo y él no pudo reprimir el gemido que subió a los labios.

-¿Se siente bien? –pregunto Blaine en voz baja, acariciándole de nuevo.

-Sabes que si –Kurt, casi jadeo a medida que su amigo, continuaba la larga, caricia perezosa. -¿Me atrevo a tocarte también? –preguntó, queriendo ver como reaccionaria Blaine al ser tocado de la misma forma que él le tocaba.

-Sí. –La voz de Blaine temblaba un poco. Kurt alcanzo el grueso eje frente a él, cogiéndolo un poco incómodo ya que él y Blaine estaban, básicamente al revés. El gemido que escucho de su amigo le dijo que no importaba si su apretón se sentía incómodo, era estupendo para Blaine.

-¿Se siente bien? –Inquirió, lanzando la pregunta de nuevo a su amigo.

-Mmm hmm. –Blaine lo acaricio un poco más antes de respondes realmente. –Sabes, Kurt, tienes un montón de pre-semen saliendo de aquí abajo –frotó con el pulgar la cabeza de la polla de Kurt, extendiendo el líquido pegajoso sobre su eje, como para probar su punto.

Kurt jadeo y empujo la mano caliente de su amigo. -¿Si? ¿Y? –Se las arregló para preguntar mientras Blaine acariciaba el pene suavemente pero con firmeza.

-Así que, –Blaine frotó la sensible cabeza otra vez. -¿Te atreves a probarlo conmigo?

La suave pregunta hizo que Kurt sintiera como cada musculo de su cuerpo se había cerrado a la vez. Pero trato de parecer indiferente cuando respondió -Seguro. –si crees que estas a la altura.

Blaine no respondió. En cambio, saco la lengua y traslapo suavemente en la ancha y llorosa cabeza el eje de Kurt. Era todo lo que Kurt podía hacer para evitar venirse abajo, asiendo el cabello de su mejor amigo, y empujando todo su dolorido pene, profundo en la boca de Blaine. Solo una cosa le detuvo –si hiciera tal cosa seria admitir que lo que realmente quería no era ganar el desafío sino ver a su mejor amigo chupándole la polla. La delgada excusa de su reto se rompería completamente si lo hiciera, Kurt tendría que enfrentarse a algunas preguntas difíciles. Tales como por qué estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar y lo que esto decía acerca de su verdadera orientación sexual. Así que en vez de seguir sus instintos, retrocedió y solo miro en sus cuerpos como Blaine continuaba acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su pene.

- ¿A que sabe? –No pudo evitar preguntar. No era de esos tipos que habían probado su propio semen o el de alguien más pero Blaine parecía estar disfrutándolo por la forma en como lo lamia, como si comiera su sabor favorito de helado.

Blaine se detuvo por un momento respondiéndole. –No sabe mal… saladito… y un poco amargo –miro a Kurt inseguro. -Te reto a que pruebes el mío.

¿Quería chupar la polla de su mejor amigo? Porque eso era sin duda a lo que esto llevaría. Poco a poco y lentamente pero seguro se irían acercando. Kurt apenas tenía que pensarlo.

-¡Sí! –Se llevó la amplia cabeza del grueso eje de Blaine a los labios y lo envolvió con su lengua sobre las perlas de pre-semen que había ahí. Sintiendo los temblores de Blaine y escuchándole gemir su nombre, lo calentó lo suficiente como para hacerlo una y otra y otra vez.

Blaine sabía mucho mejor de lo que olía, tibio, como agua salada en la lengua de Kurt, que lo empujaba a querer más y a hacer más. Aparentemente su mejor amigo se sentía de la misma forma. –Por Dios, Kurt –sollozo mientras empujaba en la mano de Kurt. –Creo… creo que tendríamos que ir más allá o esto se convertirá en un empate.

-No puedo permitir eso –Kurt se detuvo de lamer por un momento y miró a su amigo. -¿Y ahora qué?

-Ya que ambos estamos dispuestos a lamer, tendremos que ir al siguiente nivel, chupar… -Blaine acaricio el pene de Kurt mientras hablaba con la voz ronca de deseo. –Voy a poner la cabeza de tu polla en mi boca y chuparla. Puedes hacer lo mismo con el mío. Si te atreves.

-¿Qué pasaría si… -pregunto Kurt mientras le daba un beso a la punta del pene de su mejor amigo. -¿Qué si no quiero dejarte ganar?

-Entonces tomare más de tu verga en mi boca –dijo Blaine suavemente. –Haz lo mismo si te atreves. Sin embargo quien llegue más lejos gana. Pero te advierto –acaricio el eje de Kurt suavemente mientras hablaba. –te chupare hasta la raíz si tengo que hacerlo. Me niego a perder.

-Ya veremos. –Kurt froto la cabeza de la polla de su amigo de nuevo. –Porque yo podría estar dispuesto a lo mismo.

Blaine no contesto con palabras. En su lugar, abrió la boca y tragó la cabeza en forma de durazno del pene de Kurt dentro de su caliente y húmeda entrada. Kurt mantuvo el aliento y movió sus caderas, incapaz de contenerse.

Dos centímetros más del eje se deslizaron dentro de los labios de Blaine pero a su amigo no pareció importarle. Inclino su cabeza y tomó aún más, chupando a Kurt hasta la raíz como había prometido.

Kurt sintió que no podría dejar de mirar. Ya se la habían chupado antes pero nada como esto.

Nada tan caliente y sensual como ver a su mejor amigo, la persona más quería en el mundo, bajando sobre él, chupando su verga cada vez más y más profundo en su boca, agarrando todo lo que tenía y pidiendo más. Sabía que se suponía debía estar chupando a Blaine al mismo tiempo pero se sintió paralizado por la visión de mejor amigo tragándolo todo, trabajándolo con su boca, tratando de hacerle correrse.

_Dios, ¿y si quiero dejarlo hacer esto? ¿Hacer que me corra? ¿Y si quiero correrme con él?_ Una vez más, apenas tenía que pensar en ello. La idea de chupar a otro chico lo dejo helado, nunca hubiera considerarlo hacerlo siquiera. Pero este era Blaine, su compañero de cuarto durante los últimos cuatro años, su mejor amigo en el mundo. El chico que le importaba más que a nadie y quería dar el mismo placer que Blaine le estaba dando.

Bajando la cabeza, Kurt tomo la amplia ciruela del pene de su mejor amigo lentamente con su boca. Blaine estaba chupándolo con un constante ritmo ahora, pero se detuvo ante el repentino placer. Dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras tenía su boca medio llena del eje de Kurt. Kurt gimió suavemente, atrapado en un ciclo de placer y necesidad que había crecido entre ellos. Blaine sabía bien –Salado y caliente y su pene parecía ajustarse perfectamente en la boca de Kurt. Se había estado preparando para la incomodidad -después de todo- nunca había chupado una polla antes y nunca había esperado querer hacer algo por el estilo. Lo que pudo prever fue la corrección del sentimiento de profunda conexión que tenía con Blaine cuando él lo chupaba y sentía su propio tronco siendo succionado por Blaine al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba realmente perdido en el momento, sintió la increíble sensación de placer deteniéndose. Miro abajo, vio que Blaine le estaba viendo, sus ojos avellanas parpadearon llenos de placer.

Kurt demostró deliberadamente que podía chupar a Blaine tan profundo como él lo hacía y dejo de lamer su pene mientras se lo sacaba lentamente de la boca.

-¿Qué? –Su voz era ronca y sus labios se sentían hinchado de succionar. -¿Por qué paramos? –Tuvo la vana idea de que estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

Ahora no estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo, sólo quería saber por qué su mejor amigo le había puesto fin al placer más intenso que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Blaine se lamio los labios, que parecían estar hinchados y rojos y besables -al menos para Kurt- y se aclaró la garganta. –Nuestro reto o apuesta, o como quieras llamarle, "La final Gay Chicken".

-¿Si? –Kurt estaba aturdido por el placer. Vagamente recordó que había estado estudiando antes de que Blaine llegara y pretendiera estudiar la mayor parte de la noche. En vez de eso estaba en la cama con su mejor amigo, haciendo cosas mucho más que amigables. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, y de momento no le importaba. Solo sabía que le dolían las pelotas por la necesidad de correrse y no sabía por qué se habían detenido.

-Bueno… -Blaine se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. –Me refiero a cómo vamos a saber quién es el ganador.

-¿El ganador? –Kurt estaba confundido.

-Sí, el ganador –Blaine habló pacienzudo como si se tratara de lo más importante. –Me refiero a que hemos demostrado que estamos dispuestos a acercarnos, estamos dispuestos a probar. Y ahora ambos estamos dispuestos a chupar –metió sus caderas una pulgada más adelante y Kurt envolvió la cabeza de su miembro casi por acto de reflejo. Por un instante se le ocurrió que debería estar preocupado de la fácil que era lamer el pen de otro hombre – incluso si ese hombre era Blaine -_mira nada más en lo que me he convertido por él _pero empujo ese pensamiento desagradable y se concentró en lo que era de verdad importante, aliviar la opresión y el dolor en sus bolas.

-Sí, ambos estamos dispuestos a chupar –masculló, empezaba a enfadarse con Blaine por estar tan estrictamente apegado a las reglas del juego que supuestamente debían estar jugando -¿y qué?

-Qué pues… -Blaine le miró a los ojos. –En caso de ganar esta cosa, creo que voy a tener que chupar hasta que te corras.

-¿Cómo… como correrme en tu boca? –Kurt se sintió inseguro por eso. Por supuesto, eso era lo que estaba muriéndose por hacer más temprano pero ahora que Blaine lo había hecho en voz alta, no sabía si sería capaz de atravesar por eso. ¿Podría correrse en la boca de otro hombre? ¿Y podría devolverle el favor y chupar a Blaine hasta que se viniera también?

Al parecer, Blaine no tenía problemas con el concepto. –Sí –murmuro, apretando el pene de Kurt suavemente pero con firmeza. –Sí, Kurt, quiero que te corras en mi boca. –Luego le pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho porque su cara se puso roja y agregó. –Digo, voy a chuparte tan duro que no tendrás opción que correrte y luego voy a ser el supremo campeón reinante de la final Gay Chicken.

Kurt de repente decidió –Si tú lo dices –dijo, tirando de su amigo más cerca –no hay forma de que me ganes. Hare que te corras y me tragaré hasta la última gota. De hecho, el primero que haga acabar el otro gana.

-¿Qué es lo que gana?

Las palabras de Blaine lo sorprendieron – nunca establecieron ningún tipo de premio o penalidad en sus retos anteriores. Por supuesto, los retos últimamente se habían vuelto demasiado personales. Demasiado sexuales. –Uh, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó. Por el brillo de sus ojos avellanas, Blaine ya tenía algo en mente. Pero a pesar que Kurt tenía la idea de que su mejor amigo estaba tramando algo, las siguientes palabras de la boca de Blaine le dejaron completamente en shock –El ganador se folla al perdedor –miró a Kurt con una mezcla de incertidumbre y deseo -¿qué dices Kurt? ¿Preparado para puntos de ventaja?

-Uh… -Kurt tenía que pensarlo por un momento. Supuso que debería haberlo visto venir desde el primer momento que su amigo le agarró el pene. O quizá incluso antes de eso, cuando Blaine se sentó demasiada cerca de él, lo tocó demasiado, desde que comenzó a compartir su cama. Pero de repente la idea de uno follándose al otro todavía le sorprendía. Después de todo, no te follas a otros chicos – ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo.

Desde luego, la mayoría de la gente te diría que no debes besar y acariciar y chupar el pene de tu mejor amigo tampoco y Kurt había hecho todas esas cosas en el último par de días y las había disfrutado todas inmensamente.

_¿Es esto lo que quiero?_ Trató de imaginarse así mismo rindiéndose, entregándose a Blaine y descubrió que no podía… no del todo. Supuso que Blaine se correría fácil sobre el – de la misma forma en que él fácilmente se correría sobre su mejor amigo sí ganara el reto. Pero aun así… abrir las piernas y dejar que otro chico entrara en él e invadiera su cuerpo, lo llenara y lo follara y se corriera dentro de él… era difícil verse haciendo eso, sin importar el chico que fuera.

Pero luego traro de imaginarse él follando a Blaine y de repente el "NO" que estaba a punto de salir de su boca se convirtió en un: -Sí –o por lo menos un – tal vez. –Podía ver a su mejor amigo desnudo en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, como ofreciéndose para Kurt, ofreciendo su cálido cuerpo para tomarlo, follarlo. La idea era atractiva. ¡Mierda! Más que atractiva, era ardiente. Quería eso, se dio cuenta. Quería tomar a su mejor amigo de esa forma, quería estar más cerca de Blaine en un nivel que nunca se hubiera imaginado antes. –Cuenta con ello –las palabras apenas salieron de su boca antes de que Blaine estuviera chupando a Kurt de nuevo, tomándolo profundo en su garganta, rodeando y envolviendo su lengua alrededor del miembro de Kurt en una forma que parecía diseñada para volverle totalmente loco. El placer era tan intenso que Kurt apenas podía hacerle lo mismo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, correría el riesgo de arruinar el escenario sobre el que suponía, debían estar jugando. Tomando un profundo respiro, se inclinó y tomó todo lo que podía de la polla de su mejor amigo dentro de su boca como pudo.

Se lamentó de no tener más tiempo para disfrutar del delicioso sabor de Blaine, deseaba poder tomarse su tiempo y hacerle sentir placer a su mejor amigo de la forma que quería, pero no había modo de poder hacerlo – no cuando se suponía que estaban teniendo una carrera. En cambio, se concentró en chupar entero el eje de Blaine hasta adentro de su garganta puliendo la cabeza debajo de la corona, que era el punto más sensible de su propia polla.

Aparentemente era demasiado para Blaine porque su amigo gemía y empujaba hacía adelante y sus caderas se movían rítmicamente con la succión de Kurt. De hecho, ambos se estaban moviendo, empujando con total abandono mientas se mamaban mutuamente hasta el límite… y más allá.

_¿Qué hare si él gana? No puedo dejarlo ganar. _Kurt no podía decir exactamente por qué se sentía tan fuerte al respecto, solo que así se sentía. Tal vez porque en el fondo de sus pensamientos, follar a otro chico no era una mala idea como lo era dejar que otro chico lo follara. Follar a otro tipo era como sentirte poderoso, disparar tu semen. Pero dejar que otro tío te follara, eso era innegablemente gay. Y al parecer, eso era lo que estaba haciendo actualmente. ¡Mierda!, nunca estaría preparado o dispuesto a llamarse así. Así que chupó frenéticamente y todo el tiempo concentrado en contenerse, manteniendo el semen en su verga, donde pertenecía, donde debía estar, fuera de la boca de Blaine. Aun así el dolor tan placentero de sus bolas seguía creciendo y creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de contenerse.

Al parecer, Blaine estaba teniendo el mismo problema y controlándose con un éxito considerablemente menor. Justo cuando Kurt estaba seguro que no podía contenerse un segundo más, sintió la vibración de Blaine mientras gemía con su boca aún envuelta alrededor del pene de Kurt. Y luego sintió su propia boca llena con un salado pero caliente fluido un segundo después de que su mejor amigo se hubiera corrido.

Lamiendo y tratando de mantenerlo, Kurt tragó como pudo, succionando el goteante eje que seguía presionando entre sus labios, prolongando el placer de Blaine tanto como podía. Podía escuchar a Blaine gimiendo mientras se corría y se regocijaba con la sensación de empujar a su amigo hasta hacerlo correrse tan fuerte.

Y luego, finalmente, se había terminado. Blaine salió de los labios de Kurt y se apartó de su miembro al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron ahí, suspirando en la cama, y Kurt sintió que sus pelotas iban a explotar. Nunca en todo el tiempo que había tenido citas -saliendo con chicas- había deseado tanto a alguien como deseaba a su mejor amigo.

Pero ahora esa presión en las bolas de Blaine se había aliviado, se preguntó si su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a cumplir el reto.

-¿Blaine? –dijo el nombre de su amigo en voz baja y con incertidumbre, mirando como Blaine se desprendía de la postura "sesenta y nueve" y se le unía al cabecero de la cama. Blaine no respondió con palabras. Lo primero que hizo fue envolver sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y atraerlo lo más cerca que pudo para darle un prolongado beso. Se le ocurrió a Kurt que su mejor amigo estaba buscando huellas de sí mismo, queriendo probar su propio semen en la boca de Kurt y él amablemente le devolvió el beso a Blaine, enredando sus lenguas por lo que parecieron horas aunque probablemente solo había pasado un minuto. El largo y sensual beso solo hizo que le dolieran más las pelotas y su duro eje latía con frenético con necesidad. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría su amigo mantenerlo en suspenso? Pero el suspenso no duró para siempre.

-Vale –Blaine se hizo para atrás, rompiendo el beso y mirando a Kurt a los ojos. –Parece que perdí el reto, Kurt. Supongo que vas a tener que follarme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey chicos! Actualice mi perfil y ahora podrán encontrar el link de mi pg en facebook, allí estaré avisando las actualizaciones y demás, también podre responder todas su preguntas y acepto toda clase de sugerencias. (espero que me sigan)_

_Sin mas, acá esta el capitulo. _

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro, Blaine? Quiero decir, si quieres cambiar de opinión… -Kurt seguía sintiendo como si su polla estuviera cerca de explotar pero este era un gran paso. Si Blaine decidía que prefería hacerle una paja o solo terminar la mamada para hacer que Kurt se viniera, él lo entendería. Pero su mejor amigo ya estaba agitando la cabeza ante la sugerencia.

-De ninguna manera, Kurt. Yo nunca me echo para atrás en una apuesta o reto. Tú ganaste justa y honradamente así, yo estoy deseando afrontar esto que viene a mí. O en mí. - Él sonrió a Kurt cuando hizo el chiste pero sus palabras la recordaron a Kurt algo.

-Yo, uh, yo no creo que tenga ningún condón. ¿Tienes tú?

Blaine frunció el ceño. –No, lo siento. Supongo que debí pensar en eso.

-Maldición –Kurt frunció el ceño –nosotros, uh, mejor no hacemos esto sin uno.

-Probablemente no –Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces suspiró y agitó su cabeza. –Yo no quiero hacer esto así de todas formas.

-¿Qué? –Kurt lo miro confuso. –Pensaba que tú querías hacerlo. Acabas de decir que nunca te echas para atrás en una apuesta o reto. –Estaba sorprendido de cuan decepcionado se sentía. Había estado a punto de correr a la tienda, agarrar una caja de condones y regresar derecho a cobrar su reto y ahora se veía como si Blaine se hubiese arrepentido. No es que Kurt lo culpara aunque, el acababa de decir que seguiría por ello.

-No, no me entiendes –Blaine se enderezó en la cama y pasó una mano a través de su rizado cabello –No es que no quiera que me folles. Yo quiero… -miró a Kurt con tal intensidad que casi daba miedo. –Yo quería sentirte dentro de mí hace mucho tiempo Kurt.

-Yo… ¿De verdad? –Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo tomar esta admisión. ¿Blaine había pensado, honestamente, sobre esto? ¿Sobre dejar que Kurt lo follara, hacia tanto tiempo? ¿Más que los pocos días en que su amistad tomó, súbita e inexplicablemente, un giro sexual?

-De verdad. –Blaine asintió. –Pero no así. No como una apuesto o reto o algo que hacemos al cerrar los bares, porque los dos estamos tan borrachos que no podemos ver correcto. –Se volteó hacia Kurt que estaba sentado en la cama también ahora. –Quiero que me folles porque tú lo quieras, Kurt –dijo suavemente –porque me ames.

Kurt abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez. No tenía ninguna idea en absoluto de qué decir a esto. Ninguna idea.

-¿Lo haces, Kurt? –La cara de Blaine estaba pálida pero resuelta, como cuando él pensaba que tenía que saber la respuesta a la pregunta. -¿Me amas?

-Yo… desde luego que te amo, Blaine –Kurt rio con dificultad. –Quiero decir, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-No. –Blaine agitó su cabeza. –No así. No el tipo de amor que tienes por tu compañero de equipo o tu amigo. Estoy hablando de amor romántico, como el amor de pasar el resto de la vida juntos.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Kurt se puso a la defensiva -¿Quieres qué empiece a enviarte una docena de rosas o una postal de Hallmark por San Valentín o algo así?

Blaine se rio –Diablos, no. ¿Qué haría yo con una docena de rosas? No, no necesito que empieces a tratarme como a una de esas animadoras con las que siempre te citas.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga, entonces? –Kurt pregunto sintiéndose exasperado.

-Para empezar, múdate conmigo.

-¿Mudarme contigo? ¿De qué hablas? Ya somos dos compañeros de piso. –Ahora Kurt sabía que su amigo estaba perdido.

-Aunque no por mucho tiempo –Blaine señalo hacia afuera. –Pero no estoy hablándote de aquí. Estoy hablándote de Tallahassee. Recuerdas que estaba diciéndote ¿cuán agradable seria si pudiéramos tener un cuarto juntos allí también? Bien. Yo tenía como un presentimiento de que tú estabas fuera de esto entonces, pero, actualmente, ya he alquilado allá un apartamento cerca del campus.

-¿Tu hiciste qué? – Kurt se sintió abofeteado por la noticia que su que su amigo estaba ya planeando una vida juntos.

-Uh, uh –Blaine cabeceó – Y, uh, tiempo de las confesiones. En eso gasté mi mitad de nuestro dinero del alquiler no en hierba. Lo siento mentí sobre esto. Yo sólo… no quería que tú alucinaras si te lo decía muy de repente.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Cornell? –Kurt preguntó.

Blaine hizo un mohín –Que se joda Cornell. Te lo dije, nada de eso me importa. Lo que me importa es estar juntos, manteniéndote en mi vida. Y deberías ver el lugar que encontré para nosotros, Kurt, Quiero decir, es grandioso. Enorme sala de estar, cocina grande, chimenea. Y el alquiler es cincuenta menos al mes. La única cosa es, hay un solo dormitorio. Pero me imagino que desde que dormimos juntos ya la mayoría del tiempo de todas formas… -Él se encogió de hombros. –Así que dime, ¿Qué piensas?

Miró a Kurt con entusiasmo y cierta indecisión, una expresión que parecía ir directo al corazón de Kurt y estrujarlo como un puño. Maldición, ¿estaba su mejor amigo hablando realmente en serio? ¿Quería que ellos vivieran juntos de nuevo, sólo que esta vez como más que un compañero de piso? ¿Más que como mejores amigos? ¿Cómo amantes? Él no estaba seguro de como sentirse sobre eso. No estaba seguro para nada.

Blaine parecía tomar su silencio como un asentimiento porque estaba listo hablando otra vez. –Nadie nos conoce allá aún, así podemos empezar todo nuevamente. No tenemos que ser un estúpido chiste, no tenemos que preocuparnos de lo que la gente diga. Podemos ser como Jeff y Nick.

-Seguro –Blaine asintió una vez –Si tú quieres –Él miro dudoso otra vez –Digo, no quisiera tener el valor de preguntarte, aún, después de todo lo que ha pasado, uh, está pasando con nosotros últimamente. Pero tú fuiste él que vino con la idea de hacer un sesenta y nueve. Me imagino que si tú no estabas en esto, en nosotros, no lo hubieras empezando.

-Eso creo. –Kurt frunció el ceño. Él instigó su última aventura sexual en cierto sentido, pero no era como si hubiera dicho: "_¡Hey, vamos a chupárnosla uno al otro!_" Ellos habían hecho un reto que no era lo mismo bajo su punto de vista, para nada.

-No sabes qué alivio es decirte esto finalmente. –Suspiro Blaine, sonando genuinamente aliviado –Quiero decir, yo quería decirte como me sentía por meses, años. Pero aquí en la USF me sentía tan atrapado. Como si yo fuera este estúpido chiste, ese chico parrandero que tenía que estar persiguiendo siempre chicas –agitó su cabeza –Estoy tan contento de no tener que ser ese chico otra vez. Todo será diferente cuando estemos en Tallahassee. Todo será mejor.

Se le ocurrió a Kurt que su mejor amigo estaba sonando más y más como el Blaine que cuidaba gatos abandonados, el que era voluntario con niños menos privilegiados y, menos, menos como el Blaine que derrochaba en fiestas de barril y supuestamente gastaba el dinero del alquiler en hierba. Era exactamente lo que él estaba deseando antes y, sin embargo, de alguna manera oír hablar a Blaine así lo estaba haciendo sentir crecientemente incómodo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo su amigo. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente. Sobre todo necesitaba irse y estar solo un rato.

-Uh… -pensó duramente, agarrándose de cualquier excusa para irse –Sabes, mejor voy a buscar esos condones antes de que las farmacias cierren –dijo al fin contento de que algo se le hubiese ocurrido – quiero decir, si aún quieres.

Los cálidos ojos almendra de Blaine estaban súbitamente entre abiertos otra vez. –Desde luego que quiero. Quiero que tú me folles, Kurt. Así que, ¿qué estas esperando?

-Nada, voy ahora mismo. –Kurt se sacudió de la cama y alcanzó su ropa sintiéndose como un animal que escapa por un pelo de una trampa. Tenía que irse de allí ahora. Habría tiempo de hablar sobre todas esas cosas locas que Blaine estaba diciendo antes. Ahora sólo necesitaba salir y pensar.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Blaine empezó a salir de la cama también, pero Kurt agitó su cabeza casi frenéticamente.

-¡No! Tu sólo, uh, espera aquí y prepárate para mí. –Dijo sin convicción.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. –Blaine volvió a acomodarse en la cama, sus ojos llenos de lujuria de nuevo. Agarrando abajo, empuño su vara y empezó a agitarla con un largo y lento movimiento. –No tardes.

-No lo haré –Kurt prometió, esperando no sonar tan alucinado como se sentía. Entonces cerró la puerta.

Las frías luces fluorescentes de la farmacia eran tranquilizantes como el sinsentido soniquete de Muzak tocando fondo. Kurt fue a la farmacia más cercana como acostumbraba. Era la que estaba justa cruzando el campus, él y Blaine siempre la frecuentaban porque tenían precios en la cerveza y no había que conducir para ir allí.

No tenía en este momento ninguna idea de comprar condones, sólo que no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar al que ir y ya que la farmacia estaba fija en su mente como su destino, por eso fue donde termino.

Caminó arriba y abajo por los pasillos, mirando las filas de medicamentos y la mercadería de compra compulsiva sin ver nada de esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él y Blaine? ¿Se habían vuelto locos en los pocos días que habían pasado? ¿Y qué pasaba con Blaine queriendo que ellos fueran una pareja gay, como dos gays? Kurt no era gay. _¿O sí? _susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. _Si no eres gay ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace sólo unos minutos chupando la polla de tu mejor amigo y tragando su semen?_ Sí pero eso era un trato de una única vez, sólo un reto que ellos habían hecho, Kurt argumentó a sí mismo. Y sólo porque haya mamado la polla de un tío no lo hacía gay. Después de todo, él se había follado suficientes animadoras en su día, más que suficientes para probar su orientación. _"¿Pero qué disfrutaste más?"_ La vocecita persistía. "_¿Puedes nombrar un único encuentro sexual con una chica que te pusiera tan caliente y salido como la sesión de mamar que acabas de tener con Blaine?"_

-No puedo creerlo –Kurt musitó en voz alta pasando las manos distraído por su pelo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué estaba enloqueciendo?

-No puedes creer ¿qué? ¿Cuán gay eres?

La voz hablando a sus pensamientos pero venía de a fuera de su cabeza. Ahora Kurt sabía que estaba enloqueciendo. Se giró alrededor para ver si su conciencia culpable había súbitamente creado un cuerpo para acompañar su habladora y terca voz, y vio a Hunter Carington, después, tras él una fea sonrisa satisfecha sobre su pecosa cara.

-¿De qué putas hablas, Clarington? –preguntó mirando ferozmente al otro hombre.

-Hablo sobre ti y tu jodido amiguito, Blaine. Me imagino que estas aquí porque saliste corriendo por gomas para follaros uno al otro. –Él cabeceó ante la estantería tras Kurt la cual estaba justamente llena con una variedad de condones. -¿No es verdad?

Por un momento Kurt pensó que el otro hombre podía ver dentro de su cabeza y el pensamiento lo dejo frío. Entonces se recompuso. Clarington no era un lector de mentes y no estaba haciendo una acusación. Estaba siendo sólo un idiota, como siempre. –No es gracioso Clarington, y no estoy de humor –refunfuño. –Ahora sal de mi vista. Verte dos veces en un día es dos veces demasiado.

-No trato de ser gracioso –Clarington dio un paso al frente agresivamente -hablo de hechos, Hummel. Fríos y duros hechos –su satisfecha sonrisa regresó -¿Adivina que vi online hoy? ¿Justo antes de venir aquí, de hecho?

-¿Qué? –Kurt sintió un escalofrió recorrer hacia abajo su columna pero trato de decirse a sí mismo que estaba loco. Después de todo no había forma que el sitio "Str8te Boys" Pudiera subir la foto de él y Blaine tan rápido, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué hacía Clarington viendo un sitio como ese de todas formas?

-Fue una cosita que mi novia me enseño –la sonrisa satisfecha de Clarington había regresado –un sitio sobre chicos gays, a ella le gusta ese tipo de mierda. No me preguntes por qué, porque creo que es enfermizo –hizo una mueca –Pero, de cualquier manera, ella miraba este sitio y ¿adivina qué acaba de ver? Tú y tu amante marica compañero de piso, Blaine. Y tú estabas por todas partes, de uno al otro.

Kurt sintió un baño de puro terror. Cuando él y Blaine posaron para las fotos de "Str8te Boys", la idea de que nadie los conociera los vería, parecía completamente académica. Y ahora aquí estaba, ni ocho horas tras las tomas, y alguien que él conocía, alguien que él sabía estaría feliz de decírselo a todo el que lo conociera, los había visto y sacando sus conclusiones obvias. Que él y Blaine eran gays, que eran una pareja, como dos gays.

-Mira, hombre, yo sé lo que viste pero no es de esa manera –dijo pensando desesperadamente que tenía que hacer control de daño antes que alguien más lo averiguara. Y lo averiguarían, estaba seguro. Clarington probablemente estaría deseando tirarlo bajo un bus y decírselo al equipo entero de fútbol de USF. Al tiempo que el partido de final de año llegara la semana próxima, había grafitis con spray "Marica" en grandes letras rosas cruzando la puerta de su apartamento.

-Te digo no es lo que parece. –Kurt dijo nuevamente desesperado porque el otro lo creyera.

-Se veía como si ustedes dos fueran maricas. – Clarington frunció el ceño escéptico –No me sorprende que Blaine quisiera patearme el culo cuando quise golpear a esos dos mariquitas amigos de él, esos dos gays. Era porque ustedes chicos, son exactamente como ellos.

-¡No, nosotros no lo somos! –Kurt casi grito –No somos jodidos gays. –Continuó bajando su voz y viendo a Clarington a los ojos –Esas fotos, esa mierda que hicimos, fue solo para conseguir dinero para pagar el alquiler. No significo nada, nosotros sólo necesitábamos alguna pasta porque estábamos cerca de que nuestros culos fueran pateados fuera. –Tanteó precipitadamente, buscando algo más que decir, alguna forma de explicarse. –Puedes tomarte fotos abrazando a tu perro pero eso no significa que estés haciendo bestialismo, ¿sabes?

-No sé. Ustedes dos estaban haciendo mucho más que abrazarse. – Clarington seguía escéptico.

-Sí, sí, yo sé –Kurt hizo un mohín –fue jodidamente asqueroso pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La actuación pagaba como dos mil dólares y nosotros necesitábamos el dinero. No es como si hubiéramos hecho esto por otra razón. Como dije, no significo nada de nada.

-No lo hicimos, ¿uh?

Una nueva voz desde su izquierda casi hizo a Kurt salirse fuera de su piel. Una nueva y muy familiar voz. Hundido giró para ver a Blaine de pie tras él en el pasillo.

-Blaine, oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –trato de sonar casual, cuando pensó que estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

-Sip, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Blaine? ¿Olvidaste decir a Kurt qué clase de condón es tu favorito? – Clarington tenía la irritante sonrisa en su cara otra vez pero Blaine lo ignoro.

-Supongo que tú lo has dicho, estaba listo para tirarme a una tía caliente cuando me di cuenta que se me acabaron los condones –dijo ferozmente a Kurt –eso te hará quedar bien frente a Clarington aquí. ¿No es así?

-Mira, Blaine –Kurt empezó pero su amigo alzó una mano.

-Ahórratelo. Vine porque olvidaste tu billetera. Así que, aquí está. –Empujo la billetera de piel marrón de Kurt en sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mejor corre y atrápalo, suena como si ustedes dos estuvieran teniendo una riña de enamorados – Clarington dejo una mano inclinarse sin entusiasmo –Oh, cariño, oh cariño, ¿Qué haremos?

Kurt pegó un dedo en su cara. –Deja de joder, Clarington. No hables de cosas que no entiendes.

-¿Cómo follar a otro tipo? Tienes razón, no entiendo como tú y Blaine pudieron. – Clarington empezó, pero estaba hablándole al vacío. Kurt estaba ya fuera de la farmacia, corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡Hey, Blaine, espera! –Puso una mano en el amplio hombro de Blaine y bastó para que lo encogiera.

-Déjame solo. –Blaine caminaba rápido, sus largas zancadas se comían el suelo.

-Blaine, vamos, ¡No seas así!

-Así, ¿Cómo? ¿Gay? ¿Un marica? –Blaine giró para enfrentarlo, sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia y dolor. –Oí cada palabra que le dijiste a Clarington allá, Kurt. –Kurt se estremeció al oír su nombre entero de los labios de Blaine, siempre lo llamaba "Kurt" aun cuando se encontraba molesto. –Yo sé lo que piensas de mí, de nosotros, ¿no es así, Kurt? Nunca lo hubo. Solo eran dos heterosexuales que hicieron algunas fotos gay para pagar el alquiler. Desde luego fue jodidamente repugnante pero al menos no significo nada, ¿Correcto?

-Ah… -Kurt no sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Desde luego, él no quería haber dicho toda la mierda que le dijo a Clarington pero ¿Cómo podría convencer a Blaine de esto? –Mira –comenzó –sólo estaba tratando de…

-¿Tratando, qué? ¿Negando cada cosa que hicimos los últimos días? ¿Olvidado que tú hayas sentido algo, aparte de amistad por mí? ¿O ni siquiera sientes eso?

-… Claro que lo hice, lo hago. –Kurt chillaba, rodando sus puños de frustración. –Eres mi mejor amigo, Blaine. Nosotros sólo hemos… No sé, nos hemos dejado llevar en los últimos días. Pero esa no es la razón para romper toda la amistad.

-Oh, lo entiendo. Así que tú quieres sólo volver al modo que eran las cosas antes. Podemos ser compañeros de piso y mejores amigos e ir a citas dobles con animadoras buenonas cabezas huecas y ser completamente heteros para el mundo exterior. –gruño Blaine.

-Yo no dije eso –Kurt empezó.

-Sip, mejores amigos, y eso es todo. –Blaine lo cortó. –Pero qué hay sobre la noche que sientas frío y solo, ¿está bien que yo vaya a dormir a la misma cama que tú entonces? O ¿qué hay si tú estás salido y quieres una paja o una mamada?, ¿Querrás que yo me ocupe de eso también? Supongo que estará bien de tanto en cuanto nosotros nunca hablemos de ello y nadie del resto del equipo lo averigüen. Tanto como que nadie sospeche que seamos gays. ¿Esto es así, Kurt?

-Blaine, vamos…

-¡No! –Blaine agitó su cabeza, sus ojos almendra sospechosamente brillantes. –No, ahora que sé cómo te sientes realmente no tengo nada más que decirte. Yo sólo… No puedo creer que alguna vez quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Todo este tiempo, los últimos cuatro años, fueron un completo desperdicio. Una gran mentira. –Se giró, sus hombros rígidos con rabia y tensión y antes de emprender camino fuera dijo por última vez: -Y no me vuelvas a llamar.

Emprendió caminó fuera, dejando a Kurt preguntándose qué diablos había pasado y como su vida se había vuelto una mierda súbitamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien chicos, primer capitulo del dia. Con agradecimientos para **anallely crisscolfer, Gabriela Cruz, carilinda27, giovisKlaine, Ivy M Cullen** y todos los que leen la historia. _

* * *

-Vamos Jeff, ábreme, sé que está ahí, sólo quiero hablar con él. –Kurt golpeó la puerta del departamento de los dos _Es Gays_, exigiendo entrar. Había pasado casi una semana desde su pelea con Blaine, y no le había visto desde entonces, Kurt había ido a un bar cerca de la Universidad para tratar de ahogar sus penas en alcohol después de su confrontación, y cuando había regresado a su apartamento a primeras horas de la mañana, su compañero de cuarto se había mudado por completo. La televisión de pantalla plana no estaba, la ropa de Blaine había desaparecido, la cama estaba desnuda, e incluso los colgadores se habían ido del armario. Kurt había recorrido el apartamento semivacío que había sido testigo de tantas sesiones de estudio, y fiestas, y abrazos de madrugada en su cama o en la de Blaine, y sintió como si fuera su corazón lo que Blaine hubiera limpiado y dejado vacío.

Había oído rumores de que Blaine había dejado sus cosas en el almacén, y se estaba quedando con los _Es Gays_, pero no fue allí de inmediato. En cambio, había decidido dar un tiempo a Blaine para calmarse y regresar a casa por su cuenta, lo que seguramente haría cuando se diera cuenta de que todo había sido estúpido malentendido.

No era como si Kurt no se preocupara por él, o no quisiera estar con él. Y no era tampoco que los dos no pudieran volverse un poco locos cuando las luces se apagaran y no hubiera nadie cerca. Después de todo, ¿qué daño podían hacer unas cuantas mamadas y pajas? Kurt había decidido no darles importancia. _Pero no puedes dejar que lo que hiciste a última hora de la noche, cuando todo estaba obscuro y silencioso, con unas cuantas cervezas de más, defina el resto de su vida._

Sólo porque le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Blaine, o porque le gustaba sentir la mano o la boca de Blaine en su polla, eso no lo convertía en gay.

Ni mucho menos. Sólo era que le gustaba sentir cerca a su compañero. Lo que no podía entender era por qué Blaine tenía que hacer un gran problema de todo ello. ¿Por qué no podían continuar como compañeros de cuarto y amigos, con unos pocos beneficios añadidos? ¿Por qué tenían que anunciarle a todo el mundo que les gustaba dormir en la misma cama, y de vez en cuando, chupársela el uno al otro?

Todos estos pensamientos habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante toda la semana, haciéndole casi imposible poder pensar en nada más. Lo había hecho muy mal en la mayoría de sus pruebas, alegrándole el hecho de haber sido ya aceptado en la Escuela de Farmacia. Si no hubiera sido así, hubiera estado hundido en la mierda, considerando lo que sus exámenes finales le habían hecho a su Nota Media.

Pero ya se había cansado de pensar y de esperar que Blaine volviera en sí y regresara a casa. Era su última noche en el Campus. Todas sus cosas estaban ya empaquetadas, etiquetadas y cargadas en un camión de mudanzas que mañana conduciría él mismo hasta Tallahassee. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar que había suficiente espacio en la caja del camión para más cosas. Si él y Blaine no hubieran tenido esa estúpida pelea, las posesiones de su compañero de cuarto también podrían estar allí, esperando el viaje a su nuevo apartamento y su nueva vida. Por supuesto, él no estaba muy seguro de cómo sería esa nueva vida. Por supuesto él no estaba muy seguro de cómo sería esa nueva vida, con Blaine insistiendo en que salieran fuera del armario y estuvieran orgullosos de ello, en lugar de mantener las cosas en secreto, pero estaba seguro de que podía conseguirlo, de alguna manera. Pero ahora no estaban logrando nada. En lugar de eso, él iba a estar conduciendo solo, buscando un lugar por su cuenta en vez de compartir el apartamento que Blaine había elegido para ellos, dondequiera que estuviera. Se asentaría, iría a la Escuela de Farmacia, y probablemente se casaría con alguna chica que su madre aprobara, y nunca más volvería a ver a Blaine.

Sólo que Kurt no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. No, no sin ver a su antiguo compañero de cuarto y ex mejor amigo, al menos una vez más. Esta noche era la fiesta de final de temporada del equipo de fútbol, la última fiesta de final de temporada que él acudiría jamás, y no quería estar allí sin Blaine.

No quería irse sin mirar a los ojos miel de Blaine una vez más, sin escuchar su voz por última vez. El solo pensamiento de no volver a ver al hombre que había significado tanto para él durante los últimos cuatro años encogía el estómago de Kurt y ponía un nudo en su garganta. No quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera. En algún lugar profundo de él una vocecita le susurró que él no quería que las cosas acabaran de ninguna manera. Que quería llevarse a Blaine con él a Tallahassee y vivir juntos como algo más que compañeros de piso, justo como su amigo había deseado. Pero eso era una idea absurda, y Kurt lo sabía. Apartó la voz de a un lado, y se concentró en lo que más le importaba, ver a Blaine una vez más y arreglar las cosas entre ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Jeff! –le gritó, golpeando de nuevo la puerta del apartamento. -¡Abre! Lo digo en serio.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, pero no fue Jeff el que le saludó, sino el bronceado rostro de su rubio compañero, Nick. Este era mucho menos obvio sobre su sexualidad que Jeff, sin todos sus afeminados amaneramientos, lo que hacía que Kurt se sintiera mucho más cómodo con él. La mayor parte del tiempo, él pensaba que parecía un chico normal.

—Entra, Kurt —, dijo suavemente, apartándose a un lado —Blaine no está aquí ahora, pero estás invitado a esperarle hasta que regrese.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? — encolerizándose y dejándose caer en el blando sofá de cuero marrón de la sala de estar. Se preguntó si sería en este sofá donde Blaine había pasado las últimas noches y deseó tener el valor de inclinarse y olfatear la piel para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro del aroma picante de su amigo.

Nick se encogió de hombros — No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de adónde fue, por lo que podrías tener que esperar un buen rato.

— Está bien, no me moveré hasta que lo vea — gruñó Kurt, hundiéndose más profundamente en el sofá.

— Bueno, ya que vas a estar aquí un rato, ¿qué tal algo de beber? ¿Cerveza, agua con limón, vino blanco...?

Kurt suspiró, desarmado por los buenos modales del otro hombre. –Tomaré el agua, gracias. –No quería estar ni un poco embriagado cuando hablara con Blaine.

Tenía cosas que decirle al estúpido hijo de puta, y quería que todo saliera perfectamente.

Nick desapareció un minuto en la cocina, y regresó con un vaso lleno de cubitos de hielo, agua, y una rodajita de limón. —Aquí tienes. Creo que te sentará bien.

— Gracias —, Kurt tomó el vaso y lo vació en unos pocos tragos. Después suspiró y se hundió más en el sofá -justo en la diana. Estaba seco.

—Seh —, Nick se sentó frente a él, en un sillón de cuero marrón a juego con el sofá. —sentirse miserable es un trabajo que da sed.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me siento miserable? — exigió Kurt.

— Sólo mírate—, Nick hizo un barrido con la mano, señalando la postura abatida y cabizbaja de Kurt en el sofá. – Cualquiera puede darse cuenta. No hay que ser un psiquiatra titulado para ver que estás herido. Mira, Kurt—, se movió en el sillón de forma que quedó mirando a Kurt —yo ya he estado donde tú estás. Sé lo que estás pasando porque me pasó lo mismo con mi primer novio en la Escuela Secundaria.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Kurt frunció el ceño — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que estoy pasando?

—Sólo escucha— Nick juntó los dedos y se inclinó hacia delante. —Durante la Secundaria, yo era uno de los tíos en la onda, los deportistas. Estaba en el equipo de fútbol, tenía citas con las animadoras, participaba en todas las competiciones, y cuando alguien hacía alguna broma sobre maricones, me reía más que nadie. Pero me faltaba algo. Y en mi último año me enteré de lo que era, o más bien, de quien se trataba.

— ¿Sí? — Kurt estaba intrigado a pesar de sí mismo. No es que quisiera dejar que Nick se diese cuenta. Aun así, sería descortés no fingir al menos estar algo interesado en la historia que le estaba contando el tipo.

—Sí—, dijo Nick —se llamaba Jamie, y estaba en mi quinto periodo de clases de teatro. Todos tuvimos que elegir una clase libre, y pensé que Drama sería una A fácil. Hacía pareja con Jamie como actor secundario y nosotros sólo...encajamos. No puedo explicarlo mejor. Pero había un problema...

— ¿Sí? — dijo Kurt de nuevo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante en el sofá, bebiendo las palabras de Nick — ¿Qué?

—Jamie era gay. Y él no era de los que se quedan bajo llave ni nada de eso. Era extremadamente llamativo, lo que podrías llamar un lanzallamas. Pero me enamoré de él de todos modos. Y después le rompí el corazón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Él quería hacer público lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Quería que fuéramos juntos al Baile de Fin de Curso. — Nick se encogió de hombros tristemente. —Pero yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Peleamos por aquello, y terminé llevando a una de las chicas a las que había cortejado antes, en su lugar. Jamie se negó a volver a verme después de eso. Dijo que si yo no quería verme con él en público, él no quería verme en privado. — Suspiró – Me destrozó por dentro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Me pasé el resto de mi último año prometiéndome que la próxima vez que me enamorase lo daría todo de mí. Y luego, en mi primer semestre en la USF, conocí a Jeff.

—Déjame que aclare esto, quiero decir, — dijo Kurt — ¿Tú no fuiste gay hasta que empezaste en la Universidad?

—No, yo era gay, sólo que no admitía que lo era—, le corrigió Nick. —Y créeme, no fue fácil, pero yo no quería seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo y a todos los demás. Era demasiado tarde para mí y para Jamie, pero estaba decidido a no perder a Jeff del mismo modo.

Kurt se pasó una mano por el pelo. — ¿Así que supongo que piensas que se trata del mismo asunto con Blaine y conmigo?

Nick sonrió dulcemente. —Sé que se trata del mismo asunto. Y no quiero verte tirar algo especial e importante para ti porque estás preocupado por lo que piensen los demás.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado por lo que piensan los demás?

— Porque — dijo Nick —sé lo que ha pasado entre Blaine y tú.

—Tú, y todo el resto del campus. — dijo Kurt con voz cansada —Ahora todo el mundo habrá visto ya ese maldito sitio web. Estoy seguro de que Clarington no pudo esperar a correr la voz.

— En realidad, sus fotos fueron retiradas de la página web de Str8te Boys.— Nick asintió cuando Kurt le dirigió una mirada incrédula. —Oh, sí, Blaine fue allí al día siguiente de la pelea, y pagó para que las retiraran.

—Pero...pero nosotros firmamos un contrato. Ellos no...— Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

—El dueño es un amigo personal mío. — dijo Nick con frialdad. —Me llamó, le expliqué lo que había sucedido, y accedió a retirarlas. Dijo que no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos no lo habían hecho público cuando fueron a posar allí, y cómo Blaine devolvió el dinero, se deshizo de ellas.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir, "hacerlo público"? — Gruñó Kurt — ¿Por qué deberíamos decir nada? No somos gays.

—Mmm hmm —, Nick levantó una ceja rubia hacia él — y, dime, ¿y cómo está el agua de ese río en esta época del año?

— Que te jodan. — Kurt puso su vaso en la mesita junto a él lo suficientemente fuerte para que tintinearan los cubitos de hielo —Mira, voy a admitir que hicimos...algunas cosas. Hasta te confieso que lo disfruté. Pero eso no nos hace a Blaine y a mí gays.

— Bueno, si cometer actos homosexuales con un hombre homosexual no te hace gay, entonces no sé lo que te hace. —la voz de Nick era suave.

— ¿Qué? Blaine no es un homo. Él sólo está... — Kurt se encogió de hombros – No sé. Confuso.

—No. —Nick sacudió su cabeza. —Sus sentimientos por ti son la única cosa sobre la que Blaine nunca ha estado confuso. ¿No sabes que ha estado enamorado de ti durante los últimos cuatro años, Kurt?

—Él...él ha estado ¿qué? —Kurt apenas podía creer lo que oía —Estás bromeando.

—Soy tan serio como un ataque al corazón. — los ojos oscuros de Nick brillaban con enojo. —Nos hizo jurar a Jeff y a mí que no se lo diríamos a nadie, para guardar su secreto, pero ha estado masticando su propio corazón, destrozado por ti, durante años. Luego, cuando finalmente empezaste a corresponderle, él volaba tan alto como la luna. Comenzó a hacer todos esos planes sobre ustedes dos mudándose juntos a Tallahassee, para ser una pareja real, no sólo compañeros de cuarto...— se encogió de hombros — Le dije que iba demasiado rápido, que iba a asustarte, pero no quiso escucharme. Y ahora está tan triste que no tengo corazón para decirle "te lo dije".

— ¿Blaine está realmente disgustado? ¿Por mí? — Kurt sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho. ¿Su mejor amigo había estado realmente enamorado de él todo este tiempo? Sin duda alguna, eso explicaría la forma en que Blaine siempre quería estar encima de él, tocándole. Y la manera en la que había empezado a dormir en la cama de Kurt por la noche, y le había hecho saber que él era bienvenido en la suya.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que él había aceptado la oferta tácita de su compañero de cuarto. Había sido a mitad de su segundo año, y él y Blaine ya llevaban viviendo juntos un tiempo, y se lo habían pasado en grande. Blaine había aterrizado un par de veces en su cama, sobre todo cuando ambos habían bebido demasiado, pero Kurt nunca le había devuelto el "favor". Pero esa noche, la madre de Kurt le había telefoneado para decirle que Jonsey, el perro que había tenido desde que estaba en quinto grado, había sido finalmente llamado a la Gran Perrera del Cielo, después de perseguir al auto equivocado. La noticia le dejó hecho polvo, y fue a la habitación de Blaine casi sin pensarlo. Su compañero de cuarto estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro de texto, pero lo cerró apenas echó una mirada a la cara de Kurt.

—_Hey, hombre, te ves como una mierda, ¿qué diablos pasó? —había preguntado Blaine dulcemente, haciéndose a un lado para hacerle sitio._

_Kurt se había encogido de hombros —Mi mamá acaba de llamar. Mi, eh, perro murió. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero lo tenía desde que era un niño. Quiero decir, él ya estaba realmente viejo, pero creo que nunca pensé... _

—_Hey, de ninguna manera, hombre. No es estúpido. Los perros son maravillosos como amigos. Duele cuando pierdes a una mascota que has tenido durante mucho tiempo. Duele como la mierda. _

— _Uh, huh — Kurt aún vacilaba, de pie al lado de la cama, sin saber qué hacer._

—_Ven aquí —, Blaine dio unas palmaditas a su lado, tentándolo. —Sácatelo de encima. Está bien._

Kurt se había hundido con gratitud en la cama y en los brazos de su amigo. El pecho de Blaine había sido cálido y duro bajo su mejilla, y Blaine había sido lo suficientemente amable para no decir nada cuando algunas lágrimas calientes se deslizaron bajo las pestañas de Kurt y mojaron su camiseta. En cambio, había abrazado fuerte a

Kurt, y le hizo sentir mejor, sin decir una palabra.

Nunca lo habían comentado, pero después de eso, habían pasado más tiempo durmiendo juntos que separados. Kurt nunca se había sentido tan solo como en la última semana, sin tener el cuerpo cálido y musculoso de Blaine a su lado en la oscuridad. Pensó que podía comprender por qué Nick pensaba que se sentía desgraciado, es porque era desgraciado. Más desgraciado de lo que recordaba haber sido en toda su penosa vida. Y todo porque Blaine se había ido. ¿Podía él realmente achacar esos sentimientos a la pérdida de alguien que era sólo un amigo?

Entonces, algo de lo que Nick había dicho, le chocó por primera vez. — Espera un minuto, ¿me estás diciendo que Blaine es realmente gay? ¿Qué ha estado enamorado de mí, y actuando todo este tiempo, cuando realmente es como tú y como Jeff? — preguntó, mirando al hombre frente a él, esperando su confirmación.

Nick asintió sin hablar.

—Entonces, todas aquellas animadoras que se ligó, todas las veces que tuvimos aquellas dobles citas, cada vez que actuaba como un borracho imbécil, consiguiendo una chica y mandándola a la mierda, cada vez que veía porno conmigo, la manera en que simuló sentirse enfermo en la sesión de fotos de Str8te Boys, ¿me estás diciendo que todo era una actuación?

—No era una actuación, exactamente. — Nick se quedó pensativo —Creo que durante un tiempo Blaine trató realmente de alejarse de su verdadera orientación. Quería ser normal para encajar con los demás, y eso significaba actuar como los demás. Pero en el fondo no podía negarse a sí mismo, no más de lo que podía negar su amor por ti. Por eso estaba tan feliz cuando parecía como si tú estuvieras finalmente correspondiéndole. Porque él podría dejar de negar lo que era y lo que sentía, y ser él mismo, para variar.

Vagamente, Kurt recordó a Blaine diciéndole que ya no tendría que actuar nunca más como un estúpido deportista. Finalmente, lo entendió. El Blaine real era el que había cuidado al gatito enfermo, y trabajaba con niños pobres. El detestable juerguista que nunca pensaba más que en cerveza, coños, hierba y porno era una ilusión. Una muy buena, que le había engañado durante los últimos cuatro años, pero una ilusión al fin y al cabo.

—No sé qué decir —, dijo al fin. — Quiero decir, él me ha estado mintiendo durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Sí, pero yo he estado mintiéndome a mí mismo durante un infierno mucho más largo que eso.

La voz de Blaine justo detrás de él casi le hizo saltar fuera de su propia piel.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, hombre —, dijo, dándose la vuelta en el sofá y elevando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su ex mejor amigo. — En serio. Casi me da un ataque al corazón.

—Lo siento. Y siento haberte mentido, Kurt. — Blaine se encogió de hombros —Yo no quería. Sólo estaba...había estado negando lo que era durante tanto tiempo que era más fácil simplemente fingir. No debería haberlo hecho, debería haberte contado lo que era inmediatamente, pero cuando te conocí yo estaba tratando duramente de no ser esa persona. Y luego fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Kurt — ¿Crees que yo hubiera dejado de ser tu amigo si hubieras salido del armario?

—Si sólo se hubiera tratado de decirte que era gay, lo hubiera hecho. — Blaine le miró con seriedad. —Pero Kurt, para aquel entonces ya éramos compañeros de cuarto, y yo...yo ya estaba enamorado de ti.

— ¿Aún lo estás? — Kurt se puso de pie y rodeó el sofá para acercarse a su amigo — ¿Aún estás enamorado de mí?

Blaine frunció el ceño con tristeza. —Ojalá no lo estuviera. Dios sabe que desearía no estarlo. Pero sí. No puedo evitarlo, Kurt. Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes. — Kurt se acercó otro paso, sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por un imán. Después de toda una semana sin ver a Blaine, estaba hambriento de la cercanía del otro hombre. Era como si hubiera tenido el síndrome de abstinencia, y de repente consiguiera una dosis de lo que más necesitaba en el mundo. —Vine aquí para verte por última vez. Yo no... no podía irme sin decirte adiós.

Blaine bajó la mirada. —Entonces adiós, Kurt. Espero que te lo pases bien en Tallahassee. - Se giró y comenzó a alejarse, y Kurt sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía. ¿Blaine realmente podía alejarse de él así, tan fácilmente?

_¡Detenle!_ , gritó una voz en su cabeza. Encuentra alguna excusa para sacarle de aquí y regresar al apartamento. ¡Haz algo, no le dejes marchar!

—Yo, uh, espera, — dijo, sintiéndose como un idiota. —Tú, eh, olvidaste algunas cosas en nuestro apartamento. Necesito que vengas a por ellas para poder terminar de empacar.

Blaine suspiró y se volvió. —Mira, Kurt, estoy bastante seguro de haber recogido todo lo importante cuando me fui, así que si tú lo...

—No, te dejaste algunas cosas, y no quiero dejarlas por ahí tiradas cuando me vaya. Vamos, hombre. Sólo será un minuto. — Por dentro estaba tan tenso como un puño cerrado. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez que Blaine estuviera de vuelta en su apartamento, sólo sabía que era muy importante llevarle hasta allí.

Al final, para alivio suyo, Blaine asintió. —Muy bien. Si es sólo por un minuto... - miró a Nick —Dile a Jeff que le veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Nick asintió. —Claro. Tranquilo. — Miró a Kurt —Recuerda lo que te conté. — le dijo, y salió de la habitación antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada al respecto.

—Bueno, es un hombre enigmático, ¿no? — le murmuró a Blaine. —Vamos, salgamos de aquí. — Estaba medio convencido de que Blaine cambiaría de opinión, pero para alivio suyo, su amigo se encogió de hombros y le siguió fuera de allí.

—Bien, aquí estoy. Ahora enséñame lo que se me olvidó. — Blaine estaba en la sala de estar casi vacía, y se giró́ en círculo, como buscando sus pertenencias olvidadas.

A Kurt no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea sobre lo que iba a hacer una vez que consiguiera que su compañero de cuarto regresara al apartamento, y aún tenía la mente en blanco.

Había mentido para conseguir que Blaine volviera, pero, ¿con qué propósito? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Había creído que una vez que su viejo amigo estuviera en un entorno familiar, Blaine le perdonaría mágicamente, y estaría de acuerdo con volver a como estaban las cosas antes? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

_Mantenlo en tu vida. Convéncele de que se quede_, le susurró en su mente esa misma vocecita que le había urgido para conseguir que Blaine regresara con él al apartamento. Kurt estuvo de acuerdo al cien por cien. El ver a Blaine ahora, rodeado por ese entorno familiar, le recordó cuánto exactamente había echado de menos a su mejor amigo. La última semana sin Blaine había sido dolorosa, desgarradora. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a pasar de nuevo por ese dolor? ¿No durante una semana, sino por el resto de su vida? ¿Sólo porque no quería admitir lo que era?

Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? La respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente. Estoy enamorado de Blaine. ¿Eso me hace gay o qué? Kurt no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que no quería arriesgarse a perder a la persona más importante de su vida por una etiqueta. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Blaine? Después de lo que le había hecho, ¿cómo iba a creerle?

— ¿Y bien? — Blaine le miraba con una mezcla de exasperación y molestia, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que había estado allí de pie durante unos segundos, solo pensando — ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé?

De repente, el cuerpo de Kurt entró en acción con independencia de su cerebro. Ya había pensado bastante, y ahora estaba listo para actuar. — Olvidaste esto — dijo ásperamente. Agarrando a Blaine, tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo y apretó los labios contra los de su amigo. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Debería estar haciéndolo? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien, y que no pensaba parar hasta hartarse.

Blaine peleó contra el beso durante un momento, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Fundiéndose contra Kurt, empezó a devolver tanto como recibía. Abriendo su boca, invitó a Kurt a su interior, y éste no se hizo de rogar para aceptar la invitación. Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan bueno.

La boca de Blaine bajo la suya era como la recordaba. Kurt quería sorber dentro de sus labios, explorar cada milímetro del él, reclamarle para sí para siempre

— ¡Espera un momento! — Blaine interrumpió el beso repentinamente — ¡Detente, Kurt, no podemos hacer esto!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no quieres? Porque si es eso, estás mintiendo. — Kurt miró desafiante a los ojos de su mejor amigo. —Lo quieres tanto como yo. Pude sentirlo por la forma en que me besaste.

—Sólo porque queramos no significa que debamos hacerlo. ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió lo que dijiste, Kurt? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí estar alejado de ti? — Blaine se pasó una mano por su rizado cabello —Estoy tratando de desenamorarme de ti, y es más duro que el infierno. No puedo empezar de nuevo porque tú quieras follar por última vez.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con follar por última vez? Nunca tuvimos una jodida primera vez —, señaló Kurt —lo que me recuerda que me debes una, compañero de cuarto. Nunca conseguí mi premio por nuestro desafío de la otra noche.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Blaine le dirigió una mirada incrédula — ¿Realmente esperas que lo haga contigo porque perdí un desafío?

—Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, ¿no? — Kurt alzó las cejas — Si necesitas un motivo, ahí tienes uno. Aparte de que quieres que te folle, ¿verdad, Blaine? Me quieres dentro de ti tanto como yo quiero estarlo.

—Tú, hijo de puta— gruñó Blaine, y por un momento Kurt estuvo seguro de que iba a golpearlo. En vez de eso, Blaine le agarró y le acercó de nuevo — ¡Maldito seas! — Susurró ferozmente, y besó con fuerza a Kurt en la boca de nuevo — ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso cuando yo...?— Kurt tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle cuando yo te amo, pero de alguna manera las palabras no salían. Eran verdaderas, se acababa de dar cuenta ahora. Estar sin Blaine durante toda una semana le había enseñado eso.

Necesitaba al hombre que estaba besando, lo necesitaba más que como un mejor amigo, más que como compañero de cuarto. Necesitaba a Blaine como amante, como alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Para siempre. Pero si él se declaraba ahora, cuando estaban a punto de tener sexo, –al menos Kurt esperaba que estuvieran a punto de tener sexo– ¿le creería Blaine realmente? Kurt quería que significara algo cuando se lo dijera. Quería que su amante supiera que él sentía esas palabras con todo su corazón cuando las pronunciara. Así que en vez de eso, dijo — ¿Cuándo yo te necesito tanto que me está volviendo loco?

—Tal vez estás recibiendo algo de tu propia medicina. Tú me has estado volviendo loco durante los últimos cuatro años. — Blaine le besó en un lado del cuello, chupando ferozmente como si quisiera dejar una marca. Kurt se quejó y se apoderó de las caderas de su amante, frotando sus pollas juntas. Estaba sucediendo, finalmente estaba pasando, Blaine y él iban a follar, y no podía pensar en nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más.

Condujo a Blaine al dormitorio, contento de no haber deshecho la cama hasta el último momento. No había querido dormir en el suelo en su última noche en la USF. Pero sabía que la falta de una cama no le hubiera detenido. Incluso si no hubiera habido nada más que un desnudo suelo de madera para hacerlo, a él no le hubiera importado. El impulso de estar dentro de Blaine, reclamándole como suyo, estaba devorando a Kurt. Sentía como si no pudiera estar tranquilo hasta que hundiera su miembro en el cuerpo complaciente de Blaine, y le follara vivo.

—Kurt, Kurt, espera... — murmuró Blaine sin aliento cuando Kurt le empujó hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó contra el colchón.

—Ya me cansé de esperar. Te quiero ahora. — Kurt apenas reconoció el gruñido posesivo saliendo de su garganta. Nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca deseó a nadie tanto como deseaba a Blaine.

—Dios, está bien. De acuerdo. — Blaine cedió, arrastrando a Kurt con él, y cayendo los dos en la cama. Por un momento, Kurt se contentó con frotarse contra su amante, sintiendo el roce de su propia verga, dura como el acero, contra la de Blaine. Pero pronto quiso más, mucho más.

— Fuera —, poniéndose encima, comenzó a sacarle a Blaine la camiseta por la cabeza. —Te quiero desnudo, ahora.

—Entonces, tú también. — Blaine le dio un beso duro y trabajó para quitarle a Kurt la camisa también. Acabaron luchando juntos, frotando sus pollas una contra otra en una fricción frenética a través de los pantalones cortos de Blaine y los vaqueros de Kurt. Al final, los dos estaban con el torso desnudo, pero aún no era suficiente.

—Los pantalones también. — Kurt ya estaba tirando de los pantalones que su amante llevaba, arrastrándolos más abajo de las rodillas y liberando así su gruesa polla. Ya había perlas de líquido pre-seminal en la punta, y el tronco mismo era de un oscuro y apremiante rojo. Su mera visión le hizo a Kurt la boca agua.

—Kurt, no tienes que...— la protesta de Blaine terminó en un gemido cuando Kurt lo tragó entero, tomando dentro de su garganta todo lo que pudo del tronco de su compañero, y chupando fuerte. Dios, Blaine sabía delicioso, salado y real, de un modo que no habían conseguido serlo todas las fantasías masturbatorias que Kurt había conjurado cuando Blaine se marchó. No podía creer cuánto deseaba hacer esto. No podía entender por qué su universo entero se había reducido a esto, a chupar la polla de Blaine.

— ¡Kurt, tienes que parar! Es demasiado, voy...voy a...— la polla de Blaine latió en su boca, dando una advertencia que Blaine parecía incapaz de vocalizar. Kurt sintió una oleada de anticipación. Cuando Blaine entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Kurt, tratando de apartarlo, sólo chupó de forma más agresiva. Si Blaine iba a correrse, él quería estar allí para tragarse hasta la última gota.

Sonó un gemido bajo e inarticulado del hombre bajo él, y pareció como si finalmente Blaine se rindiera. Los dedos que habían estado intentando apartar a Kurt, ahora tiraron de él abruptamente hacia delante. Blaine bombeó sus caderas dos veces en un ritmo desesperado, y entonces salados y calientes chorros de semen fueron a parar al fondo de la garganta de Kurt. Tragó con avidez, tomando la polla de su amante profundamente en su boca y ordeñándole con más entusiasmo.

Al fin la polla de Blaine perdió su apremiante rigidez y comenzó a ablandarse entre sus labios. Con una última y amorosa chupada, Kurt se apartó y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su amante.

Blaine le miraba como si no le hubiera visto nunca —Dios, Kurt, eso fue... increíble. Pero no entiendo por qué...

—Tú no tienes que entender nada. — Kurt se sentó y le dio un beso largo y persistente, compartiendo el sabor de Blaine con él y sacándole un largo gemido de su garganta. —Nada excepto cuánto quiero estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

Blaine se mostró preocupado —Yo también te quiero dentro de mí. Pero Kurt, eso va a hacer mucho más duro el decir adiós. ¿No te importa eso?

— ¿Quién dijo nada de decir adiós? — Kurt le besó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Se sentía como si su polla fuera a explotar si no la metía en el cuerpo de su amante pronto. —Pensé que ibas a venir a Tallahassee conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, eso era antes.

—Olvídate del antes. Y olvídate del después. — Kurt le empujó de nuevo contra el colchón hasta que estuvo tumbado encima de su mejor amigo. —Eso no nos concierne. Lo único que importa es el ahora. Y ahora necesito llenarte con mi polla. — Vio arder los ojos avellanas de Blaine con el calor de sus palabras descaradamente sexuales.

—Muy bien. — Blaine abrió sus muslos, dándole la bienvenida entre ellos a Kurt —Bien, entonces. ¿Tienes lubricante y un preservativo? Porque no importa lo mucho que ambos lo deseemos, de ningún modo te voy a dejar hacerlo en seco, Kurt.

—Tengo el lubricante justo aquí. — Kurt sacó un tubo que había estado guardado entre el colchón y el somier. Lo había comprado hacía unas pocas semanas, cuando las cosas entre Blaine y él empezaron a calentarse. Por supuesto, no se había permitido a sí mismo pensar en por qué lo estaba comprando, o en el uso que pensaba darle, pero ahora que tenía a Blaine al alcance de su mano, bajo él, pudo admitir que esto era lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

—Bien — Blaine asintió cuando vio el lubricante — ¿Y el condón?

Interiormente, Kurt maldijo. No había comprado ninguno la fatídica noche en que fue a la farmacia, y no había tenido ninguno entonces. — ¿No tienes ninguno? — Preguntó a Blaine, pero su amante sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no esperaba estar de suerte. Especialmente no contigo. Bueno, supongo que...

—Espera. — Kurt alzó una mano. - Dime una cosa. Todas esas citas que tú has estado teniendo desde que te conozco, con todas esas chicas diferentes. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo con alguna de ellas?

Las mejillas de Blaine se tornaron rojas. —Sólo algo. No podía soportar ir más lejos. Simplemente, me parecía mal, especialmente cuando estaba enamorado de ti.

— ¿Y con chicos? — preguntó Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Ya te lo dije. He ido de cabeza por ti durante los pasados cuatro años. No deseaba a nadie más.

Kurt sintió el ardiente estallido del deseo en su pecho. Blaine le había querido tanto que prefirió no estar con nadie más. Estaba comenzando a comprenderlo, porque él quería a Blaine de la misma manera. Pero aún tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido antes de que se conocieran y se convirtieran en compañeros de habitación. —Muy bien. ¿Y antes de eso? — Preguntó —Antes de la Universidad. ¿Nunca te follaron?

Esta vez Blaine realmente se ruborizó. —Una vez. Con un chico de mi clase de gimnasia, en el Instituto. Pero tomamos precauciones.

—Está bien, entonces. — Kurt sintió como algo se aflojaba en su pecho. Se inclinó hacia él y miró a los ojos de su mejor amigo. —Estás limpio y yo también, nunca lo he hecho sin protección. Pero si hubo alguna vez una ocasión para no hacer caso de los condones es ahora. Te quiero, Blaine. — Besó a su amante de forma apremiante en la boca. — Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero correrme dentro de ti. Y no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros.

— Dios...— Por un momento, Blaine pareció luchar consigo mismo. —Juré que no haría esto. Juré que nunca lo haría a pelo, no hasta que encontrara al hombre con el que quisiera estar para siempre.

—Bueno, ya lo has encontrado. — Kurt besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído — Estoy aquí, Haz. Así que ábrete para mí y déjame entrar.

Con un bajo gemido, Blaine hizo lo que le pidió. Kurt apenas podía creer la confianza que su amigo estaba demostrándole cuando Blaine extendió las piernas aún más, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para la invasión de Kurt. ¡Dios, le amo tanto! Su corazón se inflamó, y sus manos temblaron cuando abrió el lubricante y lo dejó escurrir en sus dedos.

Blaine contuvo la respiración y dio una sacudida cuando Kurt presionó adentro, abriendo la estrecha entrada a su cuerpo, extendiendo el lubricante generosamente allí donde era más necesario.

— ¿Estás bien? — Kurt le miró con preocupación.

Blaine asintió con voz trémula —Es sólo...está frío. Y han pasado más de cuatro años desde la primera y única vez que he hecho esto antes. Házmelo despacio, ¿vale?

—Claro — Inclinado sobre su amigo, Kurt le besó de nuevo, un largo, lento y seductor beso, mientras sus dedos penetraban más y más profundamente en la estrecha abertura de Blaine. El otro hombre se quejó y se removió bajo él, pero esta vez era un gemido de placer, y Kurt pudo sentirle abriéndose más.

— ¿Listo? — susurró, rompiendo el beso al fin, para mirar a Blaine a los ojos. Sinceramente, esperaba que Blaine dijera que sí. Su polla estaba tan dura que parecía a punto de estallar.

—Mmm hmm. Creo que sí. Mientras vayas despacio.

—Tan lento como quieras. — Prometió Kurt. Con inspiración repentina, se estiró hasta el cabecero de la cama y agarró una almohada, que colocó bajo las caderas de Blaine. —Mejor ángulo de esta manera. — Explicó — Y podemos ver lo que estamos haciendo.

—Claro que podemos —, Blaine miraba, sus ojos miel muy abiertos, cuando Kurt extendía una fina capa de lubricante sobre su propia polla, y se colocaba en la entrada de Blaine. —Dios, Kurt, no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he pensado en cómo sería. Imaginándote dentro de mí.

Sus palabras inflamaron a Kurt casi fuera de control. Cada instinto le gritaba que tenía que hacer esto ahora, que tenía que embestir con su polla y pelotas profundamente en el cuerpo de su amigo y tomar a Blaine larga y duramente. Pero de alguna manera se las arregló para impedirlo.

—No tendrás que imaginarlo nunca más. — le susurró sin aliento. Y luego, con un largo y lento empuje se abrió paso en la entrada de su amante, y empujó en el cuerpo sin resistencia de Blaine.

— ¡Dios! — Blaine cerró los ojos, las manos apretadas en puños a los lados.

Kurt detuvo el movimiento en seguida y le miró preocupado — ¿Estás bien? — Estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo de Blaine, y se sentía como si un puño de cálido terciopelo le estuviera apretando la desnuda polla. Permanecer inmóvil era una tortura, pero no quería hacer daño al hombre que amaba.

— Bien. Estoy bien. – Blaine habló entre los dientes apretados —Sólo necesito...acostumbrarme. Te cuelga como la de un jodido caballo, Kurt.

—Caramba, gracias — Kurt se echó a reir, y Blaine se le unió. El breve momento de humor pareció aflojar un poco la tensión entre ellos, porque Blaine abrió los puños y suspiró suavemente.

—Mejor ahora —, dijo, moviendo las caderas un poco debajo de Kurt – Puedes seguir, si quieres.

Kurt nunca había querido nada tanto en toda su vida. —Déjame saber si te estoy haciendo daño —, dijo con severidad, ahuecando la mejilla de Blaine en su mano. —No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

— Yo diría que estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Después de esa mamada que me hiciste pensé que no sería capaz de empalmarme de nuevo. Pero aquí estoy, medio duro ya. — Blaine señaló con la cabeza abajo, entre sus piernas, y Kurt vio que tenía razón. El grueso tronco de Blaine ya estaba a media asta, por encima de dónde estaban unidos.

—Bien, entonces conseguir que te sientas bien será mucho más fácil. — Kurt besó a Blaine de forma apremiante, mientras empuñaba la polla de su amante. —Movámonos, Blaine. Trata de mantener el ritmo.

Blaine abrió su boca, probablemente para responderle, pero todo lo que salió fue un gemido. Se debía a que Kurt casi se había salido del todo, para embestir de nuevo, estirándole al límite y bombeando con su polla al mismo tiempo.

—Qué bueno — le dijo Kurt, y entonces lo hizo otra vez, y otra. —Sígueme, Blaine. Vamos. Quiero que estés conmigo cuando me corra. Quiero llenarte con mi semen.

Los ojos de Blaine se encendieron. —Más duro, entonces. — Moviendo sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de Kurt. —Pensé que me estabas follando, Kurt. Hazlo bien.

Kurt no tuvo palabras para responderle. En lugar de eso, usó su cuerpo para responder al desafío de su amante. Con un gruñido, salió de nuevo y volvió a empujar, bombeando su verga en el cuerpo de Blaine, llenándole por entero, embistiendo al hombre que amaba. Un grito inarticulado fue su recompensa. Blaine se apoderó de un puñado de las cubiertas a cada lado, y apretó para unirse con él, ofreciéndose completamente, abriéndose para que Kurt pudiera follarle tan fuerte y profundo como quisiera.

Como necesitara.

¡Dios, se siente increíble! ¡Tan caliente, tan estrecho! Kurt se sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Nunca había hecho el amor así. Nunca se sintió tan libre para dejarse llevar y ceder a sus propias emociones, sus propias necesidades. Pero algo le decía que Blaine podía soportarlo. Él no era una frágil chica a la que hubiera que manejar con cuidado. El cuerpo bajo Kurt era como el suyo.

Blaine podría aceptar todas sus emociones reprimidas, su lujuria, su desesperación por correrse fuerte y profundamente. Es más, él querría aceptarlas. Kurt podía decirlo por su forma de remover las caderas, desafiando sin palabras a Kurt para que le montara más duro, para tener más de él. Era como si estuvieran luchando para conseguir el orgasmo, y el viaje fuera cien veces mejor al estar juntos.

Kurt sintió la presión acumulándose en sus pelotas, y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Se sentía demasiado bien, el ceñido apretón del cuerpo de Blaine en torno a su tronco, junto al conocimiento de que era a su mejor amigo al que se estaba follando, era simplemente demasiado. Empuñó más rápido a un Blaine que ahora estaba completamente duro y palpitante, queriendo llevar a su amante con él cuando saltara por el borde.

—Blaine — dijo con voz entrecortada — Voy a...no puedo resistir. Tengo que...

—Yo también. Dios, Kurt. Hazlo. Lléname.

Fue como si las palabras de Blaine rompieran algo dentro de él. Kurt gimió cuando el orgasmo le arrastró, formándose una gran ola desde la base de sus pelotas y saliendo en erupción por la punta de su polla. Mientras se corría, podía sentir la verga de Blaine latir en su puño, y la humedad caliente de su semen en los dedos.

— ¡Sí! – gimió en el oído de Blaine. —Dios, sí. Córrete conmigo, Blaine. Quiero que lo hagas. Te amo tanto...

—Yo también te amo. — pero la voz de Blaine era baja y tensa, y cuando Kurt miró a los ojos de su amante, vio un dolor tan profundo e insondable como el océano aparecer en el rostro de su amante.

— Blaine, ¿qué pasa? — murmuró, bajando de las alturas de golpe — ¿Te hice daño?

— No, yo sólo...— sacudió la cabeza y empujó el pecho de Kurt.

Kurt captó la indirecta y se apartó en silencio, retirándose de mala gana del cuerpo de su amigo — ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó cuándo estuvieron tumbados uno al lado del otro en la cama.

—Bien. — Blaine asintió con rigidez. —Yo sólo...tengo que irme.

— ¿Irte? Espera un momento. ¿De qué estás hablando? No te puedes ir todavía. Nosotros...

—Sé lo que acabamos de hacer, y no deberíamos haberlo hecho. Es por eso que tengo que irme. — Blaine ya estaba de pie y luchando con sus ropas. Kurt lo observaba con preocupación. ¿Qué pasaba con su amigo? ¿Por qué el sexo increíble que acababan de compartir no había mejorado las cosas?

— ¿Dónde vas? — preguntó, mientras Blaine se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza y se abrochaba los pantalones.

—No lo sé. — Blaine se encogió de hombros, desalentado —Volveré dónde Nick y Jeff, supongo. Yo sólo...necesito irme ahora. ¿Está bien?

— Está bien, supongo. — Kurt se sentó y buscó su propia camisa. Se le ocurrió que Blaine no estaba hablando de irse solamente esta noche. Estaba a punto de salir de la vida de Kurt para siempre, si Kurt no hacía algo. Todavía no me cree. Cree que sólo lo dije porque estábamos en medio de un polvo. ¿Cómo podría conseguir que le creyera su mejor amigo y amante? ¿Cómo podría hacerle comprender que Kurt quería estar con él para siempre? —Blaine, espera. — se acercó y agarró la mano de Blaine, pero él se lo sacudió de encima.

—Realmente necesito irme, Kurt. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Espero... espero que te vaya bien en Tallahassee. — la voz de Blaine casi se rompió en la última palabra, y Kurt sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Blaine, por favor. Quise decir lo que dije.

— ¿Cuándo? — Los ojos de Blaine brillaban — ¿Ahora, cuando decías que me amabas, o hace una semana, cuando le dijiste a Clarington que lo que hicimos no había significado nada para ti?

—Blaine...— Kurt no sabía qué decir. Había herido tanto a Blaine, comprendió con una sensación de malestar en el estómago. No había forma de que Blaine creyera que realmente él quería que estuvieran juntos, a menos que pudiera quitarle ese dolor y hacerle ver que Kurt hablaba en serio. Pero, ¿cómo podía conseguir eso? De repente tuvo una idea. —Blaine —, dijo, poniéndose en pie y alcanzando sus vaqueros —dime por lo menos que estarás esta noche en la fiesta de final de temporada del equipo. Al menos prométeme eso.

Blaine se mostró sorprendido — ¿Vas a ir? Creí que lo evitarías como la peste después de que Clarington viera las fotos. Por cierto, las he retirado.

—Lo sé —, dijo Kurt tranquilamente —Nick me lo dijo. No tenías por qué hacerlo, lo sabes. ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para hacerlo?

—Pedí algo prestado, aquí y allá. — Blaine se encogió de hombros —No quería tener que cargar con eso, con todo el asunto de nuestras fotos en un sitio web gay. Pensé que sería mejor simplemente tratar de olvidar que alguna vez sucedió. — Frunció el ceño a Kurt —Pero tú sabes que no hay manera de que Clarington lo haya olvidado. Irás a la fiesta esta noche y él la tomará contigo, seguro.

—Sí, lo sé. — murmuró Kurt. —Pero no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es que vengas conmigo, ¿lo harás?

Blaine suspiró —Bueno, sí, si realmente es eso lo que quieres. Creo que sería una vergüenza pasar de nuestra última fiesta de fin de temporada, especialmente porque soy el capitán y tú el portero.

Kurt sonrió —Es verdad. ¿Cómo podremos presumir ante la gentuza de nuestra increíble victoria si no estamos allí?

—Mientras estés preparado para hablar de algo más que el campeonato. — Blaine le miró seriamente. —No podría soportar otra escena como la de la otra noche en la farmacia con Clarington, Kurt. No me avergüenzo de lo que hicimos, aunque tú lo hagas.

-Siento todo aquello. –Kurt meneó la cabeza. –Más de lo que puedo expresar. Pero sólo… prométeme que vendrás conmigo esta noche y trataré de arreglarlo, por ti.

-Está bien. –Blaine asintió. –Deja que vaya a tomar una ducha y me encontraré aquí contigo a las ocho. Así podremos ir juntos. ¿Está bien?

-Más que bien. –Kurt tenía ganas de acercarlo de un tirón y besarle de nuevo, pero tenía la sensación de que Blaine no estaba para eso en ese momento. Sí quería besar a su mejor amigo y amante de nuevo, tendría que ganarse el privilegio de curar las heridas que le había ocasionado a Blaine. Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Bueno, ¿estás listo para hacer esto? — Kurt miró a su amigo, observando a Blaine cuidadosamente para comprobar su estado de ánimo. Desde que habían salido del campus, Blaine había estado callado y ensimismado, haciendo que Kurt se preocupara de si iba a cambiar de opinión sobre ir a la fiesta en el último momento.

—Sí, supongo. — Blaine suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

— ¿Acabar de una vez por todas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros vamos a soltar una bomba. ¿Por qué si no elegirían el Redil de Toro para celebrarlo? Ya sabes qué clase de sitio salvaje es éste. — Kurt hizo un gesto al bar deportivo de la universidad en el que aún no habían entrado. Tiras de luces de un verde chile y oro, los colores oficiales de USF, se entrecruzaban en el techo y por los sonidos que flotaban en la noche cálida en Florida, la fiesta ya había empezado.

—Sí, todo es muy salvaje. — Blaine sonaba completamente sin entusiasmo. — Y va a ser mucho más salvaje cuando Clarington le cuente al resto del equipo lo que vio en el sitio Str8te Boys, si es que no lo ha dicho ya.

—Oh, la mayoría de los chicos ya saben que Clarington está lleno de mierda —, dijo Kurt con más valentía de la que sentía. —No te preocupes, chico. Vamos, sólo tratemos de divertirnos en nuestra última noche.

—Claro, seguro. —Blaine asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía que iba ir a un funeral en vez de una fiesta.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —Oye, ¿Te importaría decirme qué te pasa? El Blaine que yo conocía amaba este tipo de cosas, ¿o es que sólo era una parte de aparentar que eras hetero?

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Eso no era parte de una actuación, Kurt. Me gustan las fiestas. Simplemente no me gusta parecer un pendejo constantemente.

—Oh, sí, Entonces. ¿Por qué lo hacías todo el tiempo? — Kurt exigió —Podías vaciar un barril de media libra en nada de tiempo, te he visto hacerlo.

— ¡Siempre estaba borracho en las fiestas para poder dejar de pensar en golpear a la chica con la que estuvieras ¿de acuerdo?! — Ladró Blaine —Eso me volvía loco, pensar que estabas con alguien más, besando a alguien más, follando con alguien más. ¡Maldita sea...! — Kurt lo miró. — ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo, después de todo? Debiste traerte una cita, alguna rubia caliente para demostrar que no eres nada gay y que los comentarios absurdos de Clarington no te importan cuando él abra la boca.

—Yo traje a mi cita. — Kurt agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con firmeza. —Tú. ¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad? — Blaine miró sus dedos entrelazados dubitativo —Quiero decir de que no hay manera de que entremos al Redil de Toro, así.

—Seguro como el infierno que lo haremos—, Kurt levantó la barbilla. — Si ésta es la única manera de demostrarte que estoy hablando en serio sobre nosotros, de demostrarte lo que te decía mientras... hacíamos el amor, entonces esto es lo que voy a hacer.

—Kurt... — Blaine lo miró seriamente. —No tienes que hacerlo. De verdad que no.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Vamos. — Kurt cuadró sus hombros y tiró de su mejor amigo y amante hacia el ruidoso bar de deportes.

El interior estaba lleno de estudiantes de USF bebiendo tragos y comiendo las calientes alitas de pollo por veinte centavos que eran la especialidad típica de los viernes por la noche. Algo fuerte resonaba en los altavoces y los televisores pantalla plana cubrían cada centímetro cuadrado de las paredes, transmitiendo eventos deportivos.

No fue difícil encontrar el resto del equipo masculino de fútbol de la USF, que estaban sentados bajo una gran pantalla plana en particular, en la que se repetía el último partido del campeonato que habían ganado antes de que acabara la temporada.

— ¡Woo-hoo! ¡Aquí están, muchachos, nuestros valientes líderes! — La voz pertenecía a Wes, un junior que iba a ser portero del equipo el próximo año.

—Hey, Wes. Hola, chicos. — Kurt alzó la voz por encima del ruido del bar cuando arrastró a Blaine hacia adelante. Se preguntaba lo que los otros muchachos del equipo dirían cuando los vieran sosteniendo sus manos juntas, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar demasiado distraídos viendo el campeonato para darse cuenta.

—Hey, Kurt, Blaine siéntense donde puedan encontrar sitio. —Wes, o bien no se había dado cuenta de sus manos entrelazadas, o estaba demasiado borracho para sumar dos y dos. Señaló a las tres arañadas mesas de madera que habían juntado y volvió a su propio asiento, tambaleándose un poco al andar.

Kurt comprobó la disposición de los asientos, y sólo vio dos sitios vacíos juntos, justo al lado de Clarington. Tuvo una visión repentina de Clarington diciendo, "No es de extrañar que Blaine tratara de patearme el culo cuando quise golpear a esos dos pequeños mariquitas amigos suyos, los dos _Es Gays_. Es porque ustedes son gays, exactamente igual que ellos." Si querían evitar una confrontación, ese era probablemente el peor sitio dónde se podría sentar. Kurt levantó la barbilla, Bueno, quizás yo no quiero evitar una confrontación. Comenzó a avanzar hacia las dos banquetas sólo para sentir un tirón en su mano.

—Kurt, no lo hagas. — Blaine tenía el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza, lanzó una mirada significativa hacia la espalda estrecha de Clarington.

— ¿Por qué no? — Kurt demandó.

—Tú sabes por qué no, vamos. Salgamos de aquí— Blaine era casi suplicante ahora.

— ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que irnos? La fiesta acaba de empezar. — Kurt frunció el ceño. —Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás avergonzado de nosotros.

—Oh, eso es muy fuerte viniendo de ti, tío. ¿Y desde cuando hay un "nosotros"? — siseó Blaine.

— ¡Desde que te follé hasta freírte los sesos hace dos horas! — Kurt en realidad no estaba gritando, pero su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que él quería. Mucho más fuerte.

Hubo un silencio repentino en la zona donde estaba el equipo de fútbol. Las cabezas se volvieron a mirar en su dirección y el partido del campeonato siguió su curso sin que nadie le prestara atención. Kurt se vio a sí mismo bloquear un lanzamiento del equipo contrario en el televisor de pantalla plana enfrente de las mesas de madera. En la pantalla, la multitud se volvió loca, gritando y agitando los dedos de espuma grandes que eran de color verde con letras de oro. Pero nadie estaba gritando aquí y ahora. Kurt se dio cuenta de que todo el equipo los estaba mirando a él y a Blaine como si estuvieran buscando algún tipo de explicación. Miradas intrigadas se dirigían hacia sus manos enlazadas y Clarington estaba empujando al tipo junto a él, al parecer, diciendo algo al estilo de "te lo dije".

—Hey, Hombre. ¿Qué está pasando? — Wes murmuró. — ¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? — centró sus ojos en sus manos. —Parece que ustedes dos están tomándose de la mano.

—Sí, estamos tomándonos de la mano. Nosotros, Blaine y yo, estamos juntos—Kurt levantó sus manos entrelazadas como prueba.

—Hombre, espera un minuto—. Thad, delantero del equipo, los miró. — ¿Acabas de decir lo que dijiste?

—Si crees que dijo que él y Blaine son unos jodidos mamones maricones, sip, entonces escuchaste bien. — Clarington se levantó y señaló a Kurt y Blaine. —Se los dije, chicos. Nadie me escuchó pero se lo dije, esos dos comparten algo más que su apartamento.

— ¿Y qué si lo somos? — Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine, y dio un paso adelante de manera agresiva. — ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Clarington? ¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso? —, preguntó, alzando la voz y mirando a los rostros de sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en el que nadie dijo nada en absoluto, ni siquiera Clarington. Entonces Blaine fue tirando de su brazo, tirando de él, lejos del resto del equipo.

—Kurt—, murmuró. —No hagas esto. No lo fuerces, estás haciendo que todos se sientan raros.

— ¿Y? — Kurt miró hacia el equipo, algunos de los cuales todavía estaban mirando a él y a Blaine y algunos de los cuales se concentraban demasiado en el juego que seguía en la pantalla plana frente a ellos. —No me importa quién lo sepa, le diré a todo el mundo que estamos juntos hasta que te convenza de que te quedes conmigo.

— ¿Le dirás a tus padres? ¿A las personas que estudien en la escuela de farmacia en Tallahassee? — Blaine preguntó en voz baja, buscando los ojos de Kurt —Porque esas son las personas que más importan. Estos chicos son geniales, pero nos vamos mañana y probablemente nunca volveremos a ver a la mayoría de ellos de nuevo. Es el futuro el que importa, Kurt. No el pasado.

Kurt lo miró fijamente. —Nosotros. ¿Has dicho nosotros? Nos vamos mañana. ¿Significa eso que...?

—Sí. — Blaine le sonrió. —Iré contigo a Tallahassee. No puedo perder el depósito que dejé en ese gran apartamento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que tuvimos que hacer para conseguir el dinero de la renta.

Kurt no tenía palabras. Su amigo, su amante, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo iba a ser parte de su vida para siempre. Blaine no se iba a ir– Kurt no lo iba a perder. Una piedra que se había asentado en su pecho se removió y su corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

De repente, a él no le importó que se encontraran en público o que el resto del equipo estuviera mirando. Agarró a Blaine y tiró de él cerca para darle un beso apasionado. — Te amo— murmuró en el oído de su amante cuando por fin tomaron aire. — Te amo tanto, Blaine.

—Yo también te amo, Kurt. Desde el momento en que te vi. —Blaine estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Kurt sabía que por fin había hecho algo bien.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, consigan una habitación o algo así. — La voz pertenecía a David, uno de los mejores centrocampistas del equipo, que dejó atónito a Kurt al recordar que todavía estaban en público. Se apartó de Blaine un poco, aunque mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amante, y se volvió hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

—Compartiremos una habitación, un apartamento en Tallahassee, juntos, — dijo Blaine, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora, qué gran sorpresa—, Clarington murmuró. —Vean, les dije que esos dos eran maricas.

— ¿Y qué si lo son? — David se encogió de hombros. —Eres un imbécil, Clarington. Todo el mundo sabe que estás celoso de Blaine porque consiguió ser el capitán del equipo en vez de serlo tú.

Hubo murmullos de acuerdo y Kurt se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría del equipo parecía querer ignorar o minimizar lo que había sucedido entre él y el Blaine. Había estado preparado para provocar una escena, tal vez incluso una que terminara en violencia, cuando les hiciera saber que él y el Blaine estaban juntos. Lo que no esperaba era la aceptación.

— ¿Así que así es? — Él miró a sus compañeros de equipo, la mayoría de los cuales había vuelto al juego y a su cerveza y alitas calientes. — ¿No les importa, chicos?

—Mira, Kurt, ¿qué quieres que digamos? — Thad encogió sus huesudos hombros. —No es como si no hubiéramos sospechado ya de ustedes. Quiero decir, han estado viviendo juntos durante cuatro años, tienen muchos amigos gays, y siempre están uno encima del otro.

— ¿Qué se supone que teníamos que pensar?

—Uh... — Kurt se había quedado sin palabras pero Clarington no.

—Maricones de mierda. Me voy de aquí. —Se levantó y echó al resto del equipo una mirada sucia antes de irse.

—Buen viaje—, murmuró David.

—Sip, es un perdedor, de todos modos. Hey, Kurt, ¿qué hay sobre una ronda de bebidas para el equipo que está contemplando cómo vosotros dos pasáis la antorcha esta noche?

—Sí, supongo. — Kurt se sentó, tirando de Blaine a su lado, y levantó la mano cuando la camarera pasó —Esto va por mi cuenta—, dijo, dando a la mano de Blaine un apretón. —Por La mía y la de mi novio.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Oye, hombre, no me mires. Estoy en la ruina después de retirar esas fotos de internet.

—Muy mal— Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la voz a un susurro íntimo. — Creo que tendremos que encontrar una nueva forma de ganar dinero a partir de ahora. Porque ya no podemos posar para Str8te Boys nunca más.

Blaine frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no? Pensé que no te importaba volver a hacerlo.

—Y no me importa— Kurt le sonrió. —Pero ya no somos heterosexuales.


	8. Epilogo

_y llegamos al final, gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y ahora continuare con Ride, la cual actualizare en el transcurso de la semana. _

_Disfruten el capitulo :) _

* * *

—Bueno, ha sido un mes en el nuevo lugar. ¿Qué piensas, Kurt? ¿Te gusta? — Blaine se dio la vuelta en la cama King-Size que habían comprado para su apartamento de un dormitorio y miró a su amante.

—Es grandioso—, dijo Kurt, realmente sintiendo el significado de aquella palabra. Todos los servicios eran maravillosos y había incluso una piscina en el complejo. Por supuesto, nunca iban a usar la chimenea, ya que vivían en Florida, pero era bueno tener una de todos modos.

Se volvió para mirar a su amante y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en los labios a Blaine. —Tenías razón— susurró.

— ¿Sobre el apartamento? Lo sé. — Blaine sonrió, incrédulo. —Es fan-jodido- buloso, me lo digo a mí mismo.

—No, no sólo sobre el apartamento. Sobre todo. Acerca de nosotros —. Kurt ahuecó su mejilla en la mano y miró a los ojos de su amante. —Nosotros nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Y como un infierno más que como compañeros de habitación.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso, Kurt— Blaine sonrió y lo besó. —Maldita sea, es tan bueno ser capaz de hacer esto sin jugar al Gay Chicken primero.

—Tú y tu jodido Gay Chicken— Kurt rió. —Ahí me atrapaste, chico. Ambos somos tan competitivos que haríamos de todo para ganar. Incluso follar.

—Mmm. — Blaine lo besó de nuevo, esta vez de manera más agresiva. —Eso suena como a una invitación para mí, Kurt.

—Tal vez lo sea— Kurt resbaló más cerca para que sus cuerpos estuvieran apoyados uno contra el otro. En el mes que habían estado oficialmente juntos, había hecho cosas con Blaine que nunca hubiera creído posible. Incluyendo jugar a ser el receptor para su amante bateador.

Había sido una experiencia extraña, pero no una mala, ser follado. Blaine había sido realmente paciente y amable, tomándolo con calma hasta que Kurt le había suplicado por más.

—Te deseo— le susurró rudamente, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine. —Y no me importa quién esté arriba, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Blaine suspiró aliviado. —Sabes, hubo varias veces que casi me rendí en los últimos cuatro años, nunca pensé que dirías eso, Kurt.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiero estar cerca de ti? ¿O que quiero hacer el amor contigo?

—Cualquiera de los dos. — Blaine sonrió.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se puso serio. —Sabes, a veces siento que hemos desperdiciado todo ese tiempo, cuando podríamos haber estado juntos. Lo siento, prácticamente tuviste que golpearme en la cabeza con un ladrillo para hacerme ver lo que podríamos ser el uno para el otro.

—No, Kurt, está bien. Y no fue tiempo perdido. Yo nunca he considerado ninguna ocasión que he estado contigo como tiempo desperdiciado— murmuró Blaine.

—Especialmente tiempo haciendo esto— Kurt lo agarró de repente y les hizo rodar hasta que estuvo a caballo entre los muslos de su amante. —Entonces, ¿qué dices, compañero de cuarto? ¿Estás listo para esto?

Los ojos avellanas de Blaine estaban llenos de lujuria —Siempre estoy listo para ti, Kurt— atrajo a Kurt y lo besó otra vez. Cuando sus labios se encontraron Kurt tuvo tiempo para reflexionar que era un hijo de puta con suerte, su mejor amigo era su amante y su compañero para toda la vida y no podría haber sido más feliz, ni siquiera si hubiera seguido siendo un chico hetero.

_-FIN-_


End file.
